Trouble Shooters episode 6
by JerRocks2day
Summary: In this episode, the Trouble Shooters have to babysit a baby that has been doused with EMIR radiation. And they must avoid the Dalton Brothers and in their first episode appearance, Dick Dastardly and Muttley.


Trouble Shooters

Episode 6—Adventures in Super-babysitting.

Author's note: This marks more regular episodes of the Trouble Shooters (i.e. non specials). I plan on having some more in latter episodes. Once again, this takes more of the Disney Afternoon influence that was used in Talespin, Ducktales, Chip n Dale RR, etc. It also features Hanna Barbera characters. I do however intend on downplaying the amount of Hanna Barbera character appearance throughout the series. That way I could focus on more original characters, as well as character development for the Trouble Shooter gang. This episode marks the first appearance of Dick Dastardly and Muttley from Wacky Races, in the Trouble Shooters universe. Surprisingly, I was hesitant on using Muttley to accompany Dick Dastardly, since he's a dog. Chris, Justin, and the others have Gizmo and PT, but they're robots. I guess it's my imagination, though. Lol. The idea for the Trouble Shooters to baby sit a baby was influenced by Ghostbusters II, but you'll see what develops in the episode.

Personal list of voice cast:

Christopher, Gizmo, Justin [possibly]—Billie Lou Watt

Joy—Kath Soucie

Uri—Helena Van Cort

Angela, Mrs. Drake—Tress MacNeille Corky—Russi Taylor

PollyTech 2500[PT] —Mark Hamill

SIR—Rodger Bumpass

Uncle Ken—Frank Welker

Joseph Williams—Ed Asner

Mr. Ming, salesman—Jim Cummings

Easy Ernie—Ed Gilbert

Doctor—Hal Smith

Pinky Dalton—Charlie Alder

Finky Dalton—Pat Fraley

Hungry Dalton—Chuck McCann  
Dick Dastardly—Paul Winchell Muttley—Don Messick Man with newspaper—Stan Lee

It was a beautiful Saturday morning in the city of Ecto Valley. A beautiful day like any other day, to get out and have some fun. A good day to walk around, shop, take a drive around the block, or even sleep in.

And speaking of sleeping in, that's what our Trouble Shooters were doing back at their headquarters agency. Chris, Joy, Uri, Justin, Corky and Angie were sleeping like a baby. PT and Gizmo on the other hand were just about waking up, when their personal alarm went on.

"Wake up!" PT shouted at Gizmo, which woke him up. "Come on Gizzy. Every Trouble Shooter has to be alert and awake and ready."

"Good Morning, PollyTech 2500." Gizmo said as he got up. "But first, please do me a favor."

"What could it be, ol' Gizmo pal?"

"Wind me."

"Alright. Alright." PT remarked. "Don't get all riled up. A couple turns of the switch and you'll be in ship shape in no time." He then wound up Gizmo back up until Gizmo had all of his strength back.

"Thank you. Thank you." Gizmo said. "And now, I will wake up our fellow Trouble Shooters, as we begin our day. One for the money, too for the show, three to get ready…"

"And away you go!" PT said as he flew upstairs where the fire pole led to the kitchen. "Another great day of solving mysteries, maybe even rewriting history or helping communities. But first, breakfast." PT then went up to one of the kitchen clocks and passed by. "Good morning Felix, owl, and poodle." He greeted the character clocks. Then he turned on the analog TV and switched to the news.

"…The Senate is expected to vote on this today." The news lady said. "In other news, local Ecto Valley scientists will be meeting with Cyberden officials on testing a special radiation device. Both parties refuse to release any details about this experiment. But rumors are spreading around that is use of radiation is produced by technology that can emit Gamma radiation."

"Yeah, but can it emit breakfast?" PT remarked. Soon then he flew around the room getting breakfast prepared. He was making his rare once in a lifetime Trouble Shooters' breakfast bananza.

Meanwhile, Gizmo was taking a special elevator made for him, to wake up the whole gang for breakfast. His first stop was Chris' room, where Chris was fast asleep. His room had a lot of band posters, video game ads, sports posters and much more.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Gizmo said to Chris.

"Not now, Gizmo." Chris said as he tried to cover himself with a pillow. "Wake me up some other time."

"But it's Saturday." Gizmo said.

"Saturday?!" Chris said as he woke right up, excited. "Oh boy. Today's gonna be a great day for the skatepark. Why didn't you say so, Gizmo?"

As Chris popped right out of bed to get ready, Gizmo headed for Joy and Angie's room, via elevator. And those two were just getting up and were about to get ready for the day. "Joy. Angie. Good morning."

"Good morning to you too, Gizmo." Joy greeted him as she brushed her hair. "When is breakfast gonna be ready?" 

"Few minutes." Gizmo said.

"Oh boy." Angie said as she applied some makeup. "I can't wait to see what PT's cooked up this time. I just hope everything's perfect, this time."

Gizmo then headed to Uri and Corky's room. They were sleeping like chipmunks in a petting zoo.

"Master Uriah! Corky! Good morning." Gizmo said.

"I don't wanna get up." Uri said.

"Wake us up tomorrow, Gizmo." Corky added.

"Alright. If that's the way you want it." Gizmo then activated a special alarm clock out of his gut, and set it off in front of Uri and Corky. "Ring!" He said.

"Aaahh! Earthquake!" They shouted as they woke up, alarmed. "Trouble Shooters away!"

"Do not panic." Gizmo assured them. "It was only me."

"That's just great." Uri remarked sarcastically.

"You wake us up when we were trying to sleep in, Gizmo." Corky said

"But today is going to be a great day." Gizmo said. "I just know that something exciting is going to pop up for us, Trouble Shooters to solve."

"If you ask me, we could've been solving how to beat Pac-Man" Corky said as he went into the bathroom to get changed and ready.

Gizmo then headed up to Justin Casey's room where he was asleep with his Fedora hat covering his eyes. "Mr. Casey." He said. "Time to get up. Time to be prepared to face challenges."

"Challenges can wait, Gizmo." Justin said, with his hat covering his eyes.

"But what if they include danger?"

"I think I heard that tune before."

"Please get up. You must be prepared, especially for PT's breakfast."

"Alright. Alright. I'm getting up." He said as he started getting ready and clothed.

"Soups on!" PT shouted. "Breakfast is ready!"

"We're coming! We're coming!" Chris said as he got changed.

Quickly, PT made the finishing touches on the breakfast. He squeezed all the oranges into each glass to make orange juice; then flipping some pancakes in the air, while throwing dishes making a clean pancake catch. Then used his built in bazooka to shoot cereal into the cereal bowls, then he grabbed pans carrying eggs and bacon and juggled them in each pan and then onto each plate. Gizmo was coming down when breakfast was being finished. Toast then popped out and PT made a clear catch with a baseball glove and flung them on each plate. The rest of the gang had made it downstairs and then to the table when PT made the finishing touches on the breakfast.

"Breakfast is served." PT said.

"PT! Watch out for the syrup!" Angie said.

The syrup then squirted its way towards PT, but without turning back he caught all the syrup in a syrup pourer. "A new record." He remarked.

"Hooray!" Corky cheered.

"Wow, PT." Joy commented. "You did a good job preparing breakfast."

"I guess this is all really part of a complete breakfast." Chris commented.

"Except the milk." Gizmo realized. That's when suddenly, the refrigerator was flung up in the air and then landed on poor Gizmo. PT opened the fridge door to see what happened to Gizmo, only to reveal Gizmo was nearly beaten and busted, with the milk in his hands.

"I always forget the milk." PT said.

"Does this mean we have to skip breakfast?" Uri asked.

Meanwhile, as the Trouble Shooters were figuring what to do from there, other activity was happening in the city of Ecto Valley. Remember on the news report that was on the TV earlier? Well, not too far off, at the Ecto Institute of Science, the news was being reported once again by ENN, as well as some other big news names.

"This is ENN's Joseph Williams reporting to you live in front of the Ecto Institute of Science. Also outside me is a huge protest." He said. "Today, it was announced earlier today that Ecto Valley Scientists and Cyberden officials that they would be testing out their latest invention, Electro Magnetic Ion Radiation, also known as EMIR. Controversy continues to spread on this new experiment, as critics said, that there is a slight chance it would backfire and create drastic effects such as physical mutation. The Scientists here at the Ecto Institute of Science response is that it's suppose to create healthier and stronger bodies for the future. It could even bring an end to the common cold, at least what the rumors are on this invention."

Later inside, the scientists and Cyberden officials were finally meeting up with their new experiment, the EMIR, as they prepared it for a tryout test.

"Well, this new experiment is really going to be revolutionary." The scientist said.

"You betcha, Doctor Biff." The Cyberden official, Mr. Ming said. "I have high confidence that you and Professor Match will pave the way for the future of humanity."

"Let's hope humanity is ready." Doctor Morse said. "Alright boys, place the specimen in the room."

"This container carrying bacteria is the perfect example for the EMIR." Professor Match said. "In three minutes, after the push of this button, that Bacterium will regret the day he was born."

Meanwhile, as the experiment was about to take place, there was a lady with her little baby boy walking down the hallway.

"Good evening, Mrs. Drake." One of the employees of EIOS said. "I take it's 'bring your son to work day'?"

"Thanks Jack. I thought my little bobby would like to get a little tour of where mommy works. Isn't that right, bobby?" Baby Bobby giggled as he was being strolled inside with his mommy, aka Mrs. Drake.

"Now, mommy will be right back, Bobby. You stay right here and be a good boy, okay?" She said in a cute tone. Bobby just stayed their when she went inside the restroom. But after she was inside, Bobby looked around his surrounding and slipped right out of his carriage. That's when he decided look around this world that was strange to him. He crawled around behind some workers and saw them going into a laboratory. He made his move and crawled right inside. Inside was an opening and closing conveyor belt portal that lead to the EMIR machine next door. Bobby saw the workers were placing some special chemicals inside some of the injectors. After they were finished placing them in, they left without even knowing Bobby was inside. Bobby climbed up to the conveyor belt and was moving right inside the EMIR room where the radiation was about to take place.

"Hey. That's strange." Professor Match said. "There's some sort of strange activity going on in the EMIR room."

"It's probably just some fly inside. It'll go away soon." Doctor Biff said.

"Right. Okay. Let's activate EMIR."

The flip was turned on and the next thing you knew, radiation was forming. In a millisecond, the radiation poured itself inside Bobby's veins. Inside, his DNA was undergoing a massive change. And yet, it seemed he wasn't being affected by the radiation. What could've it been? Before anything else could develop, the experiment was complete. But it seemed there was no accomplishments.

"That's strange again. The bacteria wasn't affected." Mr. Ming said.

"Oh my." Professor Match said. "Maybe our efforts were all for nothing."

"Maybe it was just a minor glitch." Doctor Biff said. "We'll figure it out. But we gotta give the EMIR a rest. It can consume only so much power and has very little energy."

"Right." Mr. Ming nodded. "Alright, let's go get some brunch. We'll discuss a reschedule later on."

Meanwhile, as Mr. Ming and the scientists left, Bobby crawled back out of the EMIR room and crawled all the way back where he came from, perfectly unharmed. Soon as he got in his carriage, Mrs. Drake came out of the restroom.

"Good boy." She cheered him. "You're becoming a fine young baby." All that Bobby did was let out a little giggle. "Now if I could find you a baby sitter while I'm gone tomorrow." She said to himself.

And so, Mrs. Drake was on her way minding her own business as she continued 'Bring your son to work' day, with her son Bobby.

But wait a minute. What about the Trouble Shooters? Well, in the meantime, as new and strange developments were arising, Uncle Ken stopped by the Trouble Shooters hangout to give Gizmo a fix up from the breakfast incident.

"That should do it." Uncle Ken said as he made the finishing touches on Gizmo. "Good as new."

"Thank you. Thank you." Gizmo said with delight.

"You guys gotta take proper care of Gizmo." Uncle Ken informed them. "Handle him too much like that and he won't last."

"But it wasn't us, Uncle Ken." Chris said. "PT accidentally crashed the fridge on him."

"Oh Sure, blame the cook." PT remarked.

"That's not the point, PT." Joy scolded him. "You gotta be more careful next time." 

"Oh come on. Gizmo, you know it was an accident."

"Joy is right." Gizmo nodded. "You must be more careful."

"Yeah, that could've been us next time." Angie said.

"Alright. Alright. I'm sorry." PT said as he left the room.

"PT sure has a lot to learn." Joy commented.

"Don't worry about him." Uncle Ken said. "He's a learning robot. The longer he stays active, he'll grow smarter and become more well-capable on human relations."

"Anyway," Justin interrupted. "Did you get our watches fixed, Mr. Ken?"

"I was hoping you asked Justin." He smiled. "You're original wristbands took quite a beating that I decided to make a few modifications. This time I made them more protective and private. The only way you can turn it on or off is if you enter in a certain password."

"Pretty nifty, daddy." Uri commented as he took a look at the watch. "What's this keyboard here?"

"That's the next best part. It's become a telephone. Not only can you call anybody who has these, but now you can have access to any phone number in the city."

"Alright." Corky cheered. "Now we can order a pizza."

"Wow daddy." Uri said. "You're really a step ahead of us."

"It's not one of my best projects, but it's good enough, if I'd say so myself. What I'd really like to do is have a shot at the big time with Cyberden systems."

"You're really gonna shoot that far, uncle?" Chris asked.

"I've been trying to get a job there since it first opened. One day they'll appreciate my inventions and my creativity."

"If anybody has creativity, it's you, daddy." Uri complimented.

"Thank you, son." He said. "Well I better be heading back. I got another important meeting with a client."

"Bye, Uncle Ken."

"Bye daddy."

"Goodbye sir."

Meanwhile, PT was in the flying around upstairs reflecting on his actions from earlier. "Okay, so I make a mistake here every now and then." He said to himself. "Especially at getting carried away at making breakfast. But I'm only a robot with human-like. I ain't any R2. I think what we Trouble Shooters need is a mission to keep us occupied from fault finding. I'm not talking mysterious; I'm talking about the most world renowned criminals this world has to offer. One day, that'll help us move up from town heroes to worldwide heroes."

Meanwhile, as PT was thinking about how to prove himself; evil was making its presence in Ecto Valley. Outside the city limits, was a driver who was accompanied by a strange dog. Who could it be? Why it was the notorious, Dick Dastardly and his sidekick Muttley. What was this comical, villainous duo doing here in Ecto Valley? Let's take a look see.

"This is it, Muttley." He said with a grin. "This city is the perfect hideout. It'll be the perfect chance to get away from those Wacky Races for a change. And imagine all the schemes we can cook up with."

"Oh boy. Oh boy. Oh boy. Oh boy." Muttley said with excitement.

"Now if we could only figure out a plan. And this time, Muttley—I don't want any goof ups. Understand?" Muttley mumbled to himself in frustration at Dick's demand. "I don't want to hear it. Now let's proceed." Dick said as he drove down the road to Ecto Valley. As they entered the city, they took a look-see to see what they could find. They were really impressed at the sites of the city. The buildings, the town hall, the City Bridge, everything about it amazed them. "This city is really impressive, Muttley. I never have seen anything more modern in my day. I don't even know where to start. I just hope we don't run into any trouble on our way."

That trouble could mean the Trouble Shooters, if you know what I mean. Ha ha. Anyway, in the meantime, as Dick Dastardly and Muttley were getting a tour of Ecto Valley, some other familiar figures were driving around in the city. It was the goons, none other than the Dalton gang. But it seems that there are only three members. Two of them, you know already. Pinky and Finky Dalton. Their chubby brother, Hungry Dalton, accompanied them. He packs up one big appetite. What could these three brothers be up to? Let's find out.

"So fellas. What are we doing a lovely day like today?" Hungry asked.

"We recruited you because we need all the family help we can get, Hungry." Pinky said.

"Yeah, we were outwitted by those troublesome Trouble Shooters." Finky whined. "I hate those Trouble Shooters."

"What about Stinky and Dinky? Did they grab a bite to eat?"

"No. They're hiding and manning the fort back home." Pinky said.

"Then perhaps we could grab a bite to eat. I'm hungry."

"We know you're hungry." Finky said. "You're our brother."

"No. I'm really hungry. Can we stop at a drive-thru?"

"Alright. Alright." Pinky said as he pulled up to a drive thru window of the restaurant, McBeagles.

"Welcome to McBeagle's. May I take your order?" The McBeagle employee asked.

"I'll have the salad special. Hold the dressing." Pinky said.

"I'll have a Beagle kid's meal. And I'd better get my free toy inside." Finky said.

"I'll have 9 dozen fat macs; 100 chicken nuggets; and supersize the fries." Hungry said. "Could I get some ketchup with that?"

Meanwhile as the Daltons were ordering lunch and Dick and Muttley were figuring out a scheme, the Trouble Shooters were getting ready for a perfect day of relaxation. Where could that be? The skate park of course.

"Ready, Joy?" Chris asked. "The skatepark is calling us."

"Ready, Chris." Joy said. "But don't you have homework this weekend?"

Chris flabbergasted. "Homework?"

Joy giggled. "Only kidding."

"Chris! Joy!" Corky called out as he and Uri ran towards them.

"Can we come to?" Uri asked.

"Yeah. We wanna stop by the video game store."

"How could I say no to something like that." Chris said as he smiled. "Hop on guys."

"Alright." Uri said as he climbed upon Chris' back, with Corky climbing upon Joy's back. "What are we waiting for?"

"If you guys need us, we'll be here." Angie said. "And Corky, stay with the gang."

"Trouble Shooters, away!" Chris said as he skated down the street, with Uri holding onto him, and with Joy following him.

"Hooray!" Corky cheered as he rode on Joy's shoulders.

Pretty soon, our four Trouble Shooters were off to the Skate Park and beyond. PT, who was resting in his little bed, saw them out the window. "There they go right now." PT said to himself. "Like the old saying goes, 'It's Trouble Time.'" Before you knew it, PT used a laser and cut through the window and flew outside and followed our Trouble Shooters' trail.

Chris skated down the city, holding Joy's hand, as they were each carrying Uri and Corky on their backs. It really was a beautiful day for a skateboarding, hanging out, buying and selling, eating at McBeagles, and much more.

Soon they stopped by the Game Mart where Uri and Corky rushed inside to find some games.

"I'll race you, Corky." Uri challenged him.

"Not if I beat you first, Uri." Corky said trying to catch up.

"It's nice that we haven't been having any trouble around town lately, huh Joy?" Chris asked.

"Yeah. No mysteries. No bad guys. No worries." She said. "I wish we have more days like these."

"The best part is that I'm no longer living under my parents' roof." Chris added. "It's nice to have a place of my own and share with you and the others."

"That alone," Joy said as she kissed Chris on the cheek "is a dream come true." The kiss alone made Chris blush with delight.

"Look at that, Uri." Corky said. "It's the Legend of Zelda video game. We gotta add that to our game collection."

"Yeah. I love the way he swings his sword around as he teaches those bad guys a lesson." Uri said. "I only played it once, but I lost it."  
"You guys found what you liked?" Chris asked.

"We sure did." Uri said.

"Hey. I remember that game. Uri, you misplaced that game when I first bought it."

"But, it was an accident, Christopher." Uri said nervously. "I wanted to play it once but—"

Chris smiled. "That's okay. This game is worth buying a 2nd time."

"Alright!" Uri and Corky cheered.

Meanwhile as Chris, Joy, Uri, and Corky were making a purchase, Dick Dastardly and Muttley were driving right pass the Game mart, spying on the environment full of youngsters from their car, including our heroes.

"Look at that, Muttley." He said as they passed by. "Meddling kids all having a good time. That makes me sick. Looks like we'll have to lay low in case any kid finds us. I hate getting caught by youngsters."

Meanwhile, PT was catching up with Chris and the gang and didn't know where to look.

"Oh, where did Michael Jackson, the princess and the dwarves go by. I can't find them anywhere." PT said as he looked around. "Maybe they're here."

Meanwhile, not far by our heroes, was Mrs. Drake as she was pushing little Bobby back home from work. And also not too far, was Professor Bumble's trusty robot SIR, as he was walking home with some spare parts and some other groceries from a hardware store—a robot like him always knows when to shop.

"Look at that Muttley." Dick said. "A living robot. Simply amazing. What else does this town not have?"

"Loving you," SIR sang to himself as he walked down. "Is easy cause you're beautiful. Loving you is more than just a dream come true."

"Hey SIR!" Corky greeted him as they walked out of the Game Mart.

"Greetings Trouble Shooters." He said. "Nice day to see you all."

"Whatcha been up to, SIR?" Chris asked. "How's the Professor and Arnold?"

"They are fine. I was just on my way back right now with some spare parts and other things for Professor Bumble's experments."

As the Trouble Shooters were having their conversation with SIR, Mrs. Drake stopped for a second to send letters in the mailbox. When she turned her back on Bobby for a few seconds, something strange started to happen. The carriage started moving on its own and down the street. And little Bobby was nothing more than happy about it. Mrs. Drake turned back to see what was happening and was shocked to see what happened. She rushed over to try to catch the carriage carrying her baby boy, but couldn't keep up. "Somebody stop that carriage!" She shouted. "That's my baby!"

Nearby, the Trouble Shooters heard the call. Joy saw what was going on. "Guys! Look!" She said. "That carriage is moving on it's own."

"Holy Cow!" Uri said.

"Looks like chilling time is over." Chris said. "Trouble Shooters, it's Trouble Time!" He commanded as he led the way. Joy quickly picked up Uri and carried him as she skated.

"Wait for Corky!" Corky shouted.

"Don't worry, Corky!" SIR said. "I will help you." SIR carried Corky off his shoulders and followed the three Trouble Shooters.

"That's strange." Dick commented. "Those kids are going after that baby carriage. Let's get a closer, Muttley." They drove around a corner inconspicuously.

In the meantime, Chris skated down the street trying to follow that baby carriage on the loose. Joy, Uri, Corky and SIR followed after him pretty closely, as fast as they could.

The baby carriage moved around some cars in it's way. Chris, following behind, kickflipped his way around the cars using the no comply move. He then grinded his way on the curb where the carriage made the sharp turn left on Akyroyd Ave. That was the direction back to the headquarters.

"Somebody please do something!" Mrs. Drake shouted.

"We'll help you maam!" Joy said from the distance as they passed right by her, following Chris.

"Baby on the loose!" Corky said.

In the meantime, PT was still looking for the gang. And he was high in the sky having little to no luck. "I looked everywhere. Where could've those kids gone?" He then looked down again and that's when he spotted the baby carriage being chased by Chris and the gang. "Oh there they are. Don't tell me Chris and Joy are having kids already." He then flew down to help our heroes.

"Hey, hot shot." PT said. "Having a baby?"

"Don't let that baby carriage get away!" Chris commanded as he kept skating.

"I'll fetch." Quickly PT sped up to the baby carriage and held on with his two feathered hands. "Slow down kid." He said. "You'll go places when you grow up." But it was no use. The carriage kept speeding up with PT holding. "Woah!"

"Hold on PT!" Chris shouted. "We'll help you."

"Well that's a relief." PT remarked. "I wish starting to get worried."

The baby carriage charged down back to the direction of the headquarters, where Angie, Justin and Gizmo were. Speaking of which, it looks like Angie, Justin, and Gizmo were a little preoccupied with some fans.

"Are you guys the Trouble Shooters?" one of the kids asked.

"The one and only." Justin said.

"There are more of us, but they are out having a day of rest." Gizmo said.

"Say, uh, which one of you is, Angie Roberts?" another kid asked.

"Oh?" She asked blushing. "Well, that would be me."

"I thought you were excellent back when you saved the town, and uh, was wondering, do you wanna hang out sometime?"

"Gee, that really—" Before Angie could finish her sentence, that's when Chris and the others call out for help as they passed by, chasing the baby carriage.

"Come on guys!" Corky shouted.

"Don't just stand there." Uri added. "We need your help."

"Right!" Gizmo said as he followed them. "Gizmo the crusader robot, to the rescue!"

"We gotta go, Angie!" Justin said.

"Right, here's my number." Angie said to the kid. "Call me." And then Justin grabbed Angie and they were off.

"Goodbye." The kid said.

And the rest of the Trouble Shooters were off and after that baby carriage carrying little Bobby and PT.

"If it worked in that movie, it has to work here." PT said as he flew out of the carriage and lowered himself down to where the wheels were. Quickly thinking, he placed his feet on the wheels trying to make the carriage stop. He pushed against the wheels as hard as he could, but it was no use. The wheels just kept going and going. PT was left flat on the ground of the road. "I'd take this to mean 'no.'" He said.

Meanwhile, Dick and Muttley were not too far off when they saw the carriage coming in their direction.

"There it is Muttley." Dick said. "Maybe we'll find something nifty inside. Go fetch."

"Yeah yeah yeah yeah." Muttley said as jumped out of the car and ran over to catch the carriage. He grabbed a hold of the carriage handle; it took him with it. Before you knew it, Muttley was running as fast as he could as he was holding the carriage.

"No. No. You imbecile." Dick shouted. "You're supposed to catch it. Not run with it. Come back here, you mangy mutt." Dick chased after Muttley as the carriage carried him away, with little Bobby inside. Dick was soon able to grab Muttley, holding the carriage. After that, the carriage slowed down and came to a complete halt. "That's more like it. Now let me show you how it's down."

"Hey!" Chris shouted. "Wait up!"

"Good job! Good job!" Gizmo said.

"Hooray!" Corky cheered.

"Who said that, Muttley?" Dick asked. It was the Trouble Shooters and SIR making their way towards Dick Dastardly and Muttley congratulating them for helping out.

"Thank you sir." Joy said. "If it weren't for you and your dog, we wouldn't of saved that baby's life."

Dick was flabbergasted. "S-sa-saved?"

"Yeah. You just came right out of the blue and caught that carriage carrying that baby." Justin said.

"That was quite heroic." Angie said.

"Thank you from the bottom of my spring." Gizmo said.

Dick and Muttley started looking nervous and didn't know what to say. "Em, uh, uh, don't mention it, little kiddies."

"We're not just kids." Uri said. "We're the Trouble Shooters."

"What?"

"You know. We're detectives. There's nothing too big or too small for us to handle. We even have a badge to prove it." Chris said proudly, as he pointed to the logo pin on his shirt.

"They can also stop the bad guys." SIR added. "One time, they saved the town from a huge dragon."

"Well, uh, it was nice meeting you all." Dick Dastardly said nervously. "Let's go Muttley!"

"Yeah. Yeah yeah yeah." Muttley said as he and Dick ran away, ala bongo feet and slip, leaving our heroes behind with Bobby.

"Who was that guy?" Corky asked. "He acted awfully strange."

"Yeah. He had a strange-looking dog too." Chris said.

"Where's PT?" Gizmo asked.

Before they could wonder any longer, PT came flying towards them out in the open.

"Are you alright?" Joy asked.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine." He said. "I'm lucky I wasn't the first road killed robot.

"Then you must be alright too. Aren't you little fella?" Chris said as he picked up little Bobby.

Just then, Mrs. Drake came running down catching up with the Trouble Shooters. "My baby. Oh thank you. Thank you." She thanked them as she hugged Bobby in her arms. "How can I ever thank you kids?"

"Robots too, lady." PT remarked.

"We're the Trouble Shooters, maam." Justin said. "There's nothing too hard for us to handle."

"We just hope your baby is alright." Angie said.

"Me too. He's all what I have left now. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to him." Mrs. Drake said. "What's worse is that I don't know what caused his carriage to move so fast like that."

"Maybe we could help you figure that out." Joy suggested.

"Are you sure you kids can handle it?" Mrs. Drake asked. "You don't seem well-experienced at your age."

"Don't underestimate what a Trouble Shooter can do." Chris said.

"We can do anything." Gizmo said.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt. Oh by the way, I didn't get your names." She asked.

"I'm Chris."

"I'm Joy."

"Corky!"

"Uri!"

"I'm Justin."

"Just call me Angela."

"I'm Gizmo."

"And I'm PT. All that and more on Sixty Minutes." He wisecracked.

"And what about you?" Mrs. Drake asked SIR.

"I'm not a Trouble Shooter—but my name is SIR: Solar Ion Robot."

"Well then, I think I just found my baby sitters." She said with a smile.

"Baby sitters?" Justin asked.

"You see, I have an important meeting to go to. And I won't be back until tomorrow afternoon."

"What time do you have to leave?" Joy asked.

"Oh my. This afternoon." She said as she checked her watch.

"Before you go, we should check out your house to see if there was anything that could've caused the incident." Gizmo suggested.

"Good idea. I'll even give Bobby's things before I leave."

"Hooray!" Corky cheered. "We're gonna be babysitters."

So the Trouble Shooters, SIR and Mrs. Drake quickly headed back to her apartment to see if there was anything that could've caused Bobby's mysterious carriage ride. They got to the room and quickly examined everything around.

"Let's start by examining Bobby." Gizmo suggested.

"Don't forget his room." Joy suggested. "Stuff associated with him, might give us a clue of what happened."

"I'll place him down here." Mrs. Drake said as he laid Bobby on the counter. "Now these fine kids are gonna take a look at you, okay Bobby?"

"Me, Uri and Corky will check his bedroom." Chris suggested as Gizmo and PT started examining Bobby.

"I must record all observations." Gizmo said as he activated a special recorder. Joy wrote down all notes to keep track of information, as well as any helpful information from Mrs. Drake. "Subject is Caucasian male." Gizmo said as he observed. "He's approximately 24 inches. Weight is about…"

"I'd say 15-18 lbs." PT suggested. "How old is he?"

"He's 12 months old." Mrs. Drake said.

"Okay. Ocular?" Gizmo asked.

PT shined a small light on Bobby's eyes to see the response. "Normal."

"Papillary response normal. And for auditory…" Out of Gizmo's head popped out a little noise maker which made a duck quack. Bobby immediately heard it and smiled and giggled. "Normal."

Angie tickled Bobby to see what would happen. "He appears ticklish." PT commented.

"Did you feed him anything unusual?" Joy asked Mrs. Drake.

"No. I just feed him his recommended diet."

"How about where you took him?" Justin asked.

"The only place I did take him was to my job."

"Nothing unusual in his bedroom." Chris said. "We checked everywhere and didn't find a single trace of what might've caused the carriage to move."

"Not even a single toy?" Uri asked.

"Perhaps it was something at your job that might've caused the episode." Joy proposed.

"Well, I don't know for sure. What I do remember is that I left him outside the women's room. When I came back he just stayed there."

"That could be your problem right there." Joy suggested.

"Yeah. You shouldn't of left him all alone like that." Angie suggested. "Something bad could've happened to him."

"And you guys complain that I'm not careful enough." PT commented.

"Certainly I shouldn't of left him like that." She said. "But I'm not going to make that mistake again. This time, he's going to be taken care of by you guys."

Later on, Mrs. Drake had all her things packed up and was about to bid the Trouble Shooters and Bobby farewell, before leaving for the bus.

"Thank you again, Trouble Shooters." She said. "Call me in case of any emergencies."

"Do not worry." Gizmo said. "Gizmo and the Trouble Shooters will take care of Bobby."

"Have a great trip." Joy said.

"Bye." Mrs. Drake said. And just like that she was off and out of town.

"Hey Bobby." Chris said. "Wanna play with the big kids?" Bobby just smiled and giggled inside his little stroller.

"He'd take that as a yes." SIR said.

"Let's hurry back home." Corky said. "I'm starving."

And so, the Trouble Shooters were off and headed back to the headquarters. Chris skated slowly, as well as Joy, who followed him, as well as the rest of the gang.

"Do we even have baby sitting skills?" Justin asked.

"Well, we couldn't of say no to that nice lady." Joy said.

"Besides, it's probably going to be the only action we'll get for the rest of the weekend." Chris added.

"We better make sure he stays with us, like glue." Angie said.

"I hope it's the Elmer brand." PT remarked.

Meanwhile, as our heroes were heading back home, the Daltons were finishing up their lunch that they ordered back at McBeagles.

"Oh goody." Hungry said. "Those were the best McBeagle burgers I've ever eaten."

"Hooray!" Finky cheered. "I got a free beagle boy toy!"

"Oh, could I see it?" Hungry asked.

"It's mine! Mine!"

Hungry was anxious "Oh please lemme see it, Finky."

"Aw, shut your traps guys." Pinky said. "I'm allergic to fast food joints like McBeagles and it's a murder of my complexion. But I just can't resist."

As Hungry decided to forget about the Beagle Boy, he had just spotted our heroes with the baby. "Hey. Look fellas." Hungry said pointing to the Trouble Shooters nearby. "Baby sitters! Do we have any babies that need sitting?"

When Pinky took a glance, that's when he noticed it wasn't any other babysitters you'd see. Quickly the boys hid themselves in their car so they weren't noticed. "Those aren't baby sitters, you dun." Pinky said. "Those are Trouble Shooters."

"Those are those kids that made fools out of us, especially that kid." Finky said as he pointed at Chris.

"Oh yeah." Hungry said. "Are they selling cookies?"

"No they aren't." Pinky said. "But you might've been right before about them babysitting."

"What do we do, Pinky?" Finky asked.

"I think I have a plan on how we can get that baby." Pinky said.

"Oh goody. We're gonna be baby-snatchers." Hungry cheered with delight.

As the three Dalton brothers were devising a plan on what to do, the Trouble Shooters had returned back to the headquarters with Bobby. After they set up his playpen set up in Uri and Corky's room, everybody was in the living room of the headquarters, deciding on what to do for the weekend.

"What's the game plan?" Chris asked. "I was looking forward to some time at the Skate Park, but now that we're stuck with this kid, those plans are toast."

"Taking care of a baby takes a lot of responsibility, Chris." Joy said.

"Should we ask your mom to baby-sit, Chris?" Justin asked. "Maybe she'll be open."

"I don't know." Chris said. "Mrs. Drake is really counting on us. I don't think my mom would be too thrilled if she found out."

"I suggest that I stay with you for the day." SIR suggested. "So you can get a head start."

"Well, I guess it's settled then." Chris said. "Bobby's spending the day with us."

"You hear that Bobby?" Uri asked the baby.

"You get to hang with the cool kids." Corky said.

"And we'll make sure we take extra care of you." Joy said as she held Bobby.

"Anybody got milk?" PT asked.

As the Trouble Shooters agreed to take care of Bobby, the villains were still cooking up trouble. Remember Dick Dastardly and Muttley? Well, they were hiding out in an abandoned apartment building and were figuring out how to deal with the Trouble Shooters.

"Drat, Muttley." He said. "Who'd knew that this town would be filled with kid detectives who call themselves 'the Trouble Shooters?' And who would've figure they have the nerve to call us 'good guys?'" Muttley barked in frustation, agreeing with Dick Dastardly. "I hear you. Don't pout over it too much, Muttley. Now if we could figure out a scheme of rotten tricks. Maybe if I take out some binoculars and spy around the city, I'll get an idea." Dick Dastardly and Muttley quickly spied outside, from the top of the apartment building to get a view of the building. That's when he saw, out in the distance, the Trouble Shooters taking Bobby out for a stroll. "Double drat. It's those Trouble Shooters again. But what's this? They're taking that baby for a walk around town?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." Muttley nodded.

"Hush Muttley. And pay attention."

Just as Dick had said, the gang was taking Bobby out for a fun day, while Mrs. Drake was away. And SIR was taking care of headquarters while they were out. A robot like him is always open to favors.

"I suggest we go to the park." Gizmo said.

"Maybe we can play an old-time favorite round of hide n seek." Corky said.

"Oh baby." PT remarked.

As Dick was spying on our heroes off in the distance, another familiar somebody was out in the open, but in disguise. It was Hungry Dalton, unbeknownst to the Trouble Shooters. He was dressed as a fat lady, trying to see if he can snatch the baby.

"Why hello, children." He fibbed with a smile. "Oh my, what a lovely baby you got there."

"Why hello there, ma'am." Angie said. "We're the Trouble Shooters."

"And I'm SIR." SIR said.

"Oh yes. I have heard about you 'Trouble Shooters' before. But isn't that a nice baby you got there?"

"Yeah." Justin said. "We're just baby sitting for a mom whose away."

"Isn't he just the cutest?" Joy commented.

"What about me?" Chris asked.

Joy giggled. "Not as cute as you, Chris."

"Oh goody." Hungry cheered. "You wouldn't mind if I hold him for a second?"

"Sure." Justin said.

"Please be careful." Gizmo warned.

"Why hello little baby." Hungry said as he held him. "Chichi chichi coo."

"Chris? Justin? Guys? Can we talk?" Uri asked as he tugged on Chris' shirt.

"What seems to be the problem, Uri?" Chris asked as he and the others turned their attention away from Hungry.

"Don't you think that lady looks suspicious?" Uri asked.

"She's only an old lady, Uri." Angie said.

"Very ugly one too." PT remarked.

"PT." Joy scolded him.

Simultaneously, Hungry was about to make his move away with Bobby in his hands. "Now you're gonna take a ride with me and my brothers, and we'll—" But before Hungry could finish his statement, little Bobby all of a sudden caught on fire. Bobby's whole body was burning, but wasn't consumed by the fire. It's like it was natural for him. Poor Hungry burned his own two carrying that child. "Help! Help! My hands are on fire!" Bobby was plopped away from Hungry's hands and changed back to normal into Joy's arms. Funny thing is, the Trouble Shooters didn't even notice what just happened.

"Something wrong ma'am?" Joy asked.

Poor Hungry's hands were burnt to the crisp. "No. Nothing's wrong! Have a good day!" Hungry ran for it; scared and humiliated. "AAAAAHHH!"

"I told you something was strange about that lady." Uri said as they watched him run away.

"She beggared off faster than a speeding bullet." PT remarked.

"She must've had a bad day." Joy said.

As the Trouble Shooters went about there business with Bobby, Hungry caught up with Finky and Pinky, who were hiding out, to tell them about the news.

"Did you catch the kid, or what?" Pinky asked.

Hungry was in so much pain. "Pinky! Pinky! He barbecued my hands to a crisp." Hungry sniffed them to see how they were. "Does anybody have barbecue sauce?"

"You didn't get the baby!" Finky whined. "We need that baby now!"

"What did you mean he barbecued your hands?" Pinky asked.

"He just flamed on, just like that."

"Talk about hot stuff." Pinky said as he took another look at Bobby. "And to wonder why he's being baby-sat by such rotten dressers."

"We better come up with a plan if we're gonna snatch that baby." Finky said.

That was quite mysterious of Bobby bursting into flames, even without the Trouble Shooters knowing. It practically surprised the Daltons. Even Dick Dastardly and Muttley were both impressed.

"Did you see that, Muttley? That baby burst into flames." Dick said. "Amazing. Its entire body burned but wasn't consumed by the fire. I think I found the perfect idea for a scheme, Muttley. But it's going to take a lot of effort and your muscle power." Knowing that this plan could work, Muttley laughed his sinister laugh just waiting to get into action.

Meanwhile, the Trouble Shooters were at the park having a day of baby-sitting Bobby. Uri, Corky, Gizmo and PT were playing hide n seek with Bobby in the playground, while everybody else was out relaxing.

"99 to the 8th power; 99 to the 9th power; 99 to the 10th power; Ready or not here comes the parrot." PT said.

Uri and Corky were hiding together so they weren't seen. Gizmo was hiding near the slide as Bobby was hiding near the monkey bars.

"He'll never find us here." Corky said.

"Too late, chumps." PT said as he approached them. "Have you forgotten already I can detect my environment?"

"Darn." Uri said.

"Now to find Gizmo." PT flew nearby the playground calling Gizmo's name. "Oh Gizmo! You got some explaining to do! Come on Gizmo. You know that my special built in radar can track you down anytime, anywhere and anyplace."

"Oh my." Gizmo said as he hid. "I better run for it." Gizmo quietly crept away from the slide hoping not to be spotted, but it was too late. PT had already spotted Gizmo.

"Here's PT!" PT said as he peered through the sand underneath him and then began tickling him. "Who's the parrot with the radar?! Whose the parrot with the radar?!"

"You are." Gizmo said. "I surrender!"

"That's more like it sunny boy. Now to find Bobby."

Chris and Joy were sitting under a tree as they were watching the fun the others were having. Joy was drawing a picture, but what could it be?

"Whatcha doing, Joy?" Chris asked with curiousity.

"I'm attempting at sketching Bobby." She said as she showed him the sketch. "It's a surprise gift for him after we return him to his mom. I admit I'm not the best drawer in the world, but it's worth a shot."

"I think you're drawings are great." Chris bluffed.

Joy giggled and blushed. "Awe Chris, You're just saying that."

"But when I do say things--I mean them." He smiled. Just then he noticed something off in the distance near the mechanic shop. "Hey Joy. Look at that. That's a Toyota 4x4. That'll be the day." He said. "When I get my license, that's the first car I'm getting. Imagine: Just you, me and our friends."

"But you're not old enough to drive yet."

"I know. But it's the perfect dream car. Wouldn't it be great if I drove you in that?"

Joy giggled again. "Yeah. It would."

Meanwhile, Angie caught up with one of those guys from before who were interested in her. He was just one of those good looking fellas who could catch a young girl's attention, as well as Angie's.

"Sorry about that rude, introduction." She apologized. "Life is like a hurricane when you're a Trouble Shooter."

"That's okay. I've been down that road before." The kid said.

"I didn't even get your name. Who you are again?"

"People call me Nick." He said.

"Well nice to meet you, Nick." She said as she shaked his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Angela. Are you doing anything this weekend?"

"Well, me and the others are babysitting this weekend, so I'm not sure if I'm available yet. Do you still have my number?"

"Yeah. I do." Nick said as he looked it up and then checked his watch. "Oh. I must be going. I'll give you a call sometime. Here's my number." He said as he handed a copy of it to her.

"Bye." Angie said as she blushed. Justin caught up with Angie after Nick left. Like always, Justin was pretty jealous.

"Lucky." Justin remarked.

"You're just jealous, Justin." Angie said.

"Oh come on. What does that guy have that I don't? And you only met him once."

"Twice, smarty pants."

"Alright, but the point still remains."

"The point is, you got to lighten up Justin."

Justin was getting annoyed "Lighten up? Why, I'm the most open-minded guy around!"

Angie sighed in frustration. "You can't even learn how to take a joke, Justin."

As Justin and Angie were arguing, PT was still playing Hide N seek. But it seemed he couldn't find Bobby anywhere.

"Where is that kid?" PT asked himself. "I looked all over this playground and still can't find the little Hellboy." As PT checked another area to look some more, Bobby popped out of no where. It seemed that he had the ability to disappear and reappear. Could it be that the EMIR radiation had an unusual effect on him? Let's find out more.

In the meantime, Uri and Corky found where Bobby was hiding. But they didn't know he had just disappeared and reappeared. They couldn't understand why PT didn't find Bobby.

"What are you talking about, PT?" Uri asked.

"Bobby's over here." Corky added.

"Come on Bobby." Uri said as he picked him up. "Let's take you back to the monkey bars."

As Uri and Corky approached the monkey bars, Bobby was overjoyed. He couldn't help but reach for the bars. And I mean literally. His arm stretched about 6 ft long, that it surprised Uri and Corky.

"Wha?!" Corky said. Bobby reached out his other arm and it stretched right over to the monkey bars and swung with both hands holding on. The boys were surprised to find that Bobby could do that. Could it be the EMIR that affected Bobby? It could be possible, but it's quite puzzling why he has so much abilities.

In the meantime, Chris and Joy were still talking about their duty of baby sitting as well as what the Trouble Shooters could very well expect on their next adventure.

"Do you think we'll ever get another challenge tough for us again?" Chris asked.

"I'd doubt it." Joy said. "But I guess life is full of surprises."

"Yeah. You'd never know what you're gonna get." Chris added. At that moment, Chris and Joy then faced each other as if they were about to kiss. "I just hope this babysitting thing doesn't become a disaster."

"Don't worry, Chris." She softly said as they were about to kiss. "We'll do fine."

"Yeah. Maybe better than my father?"

"Possible."

As they were about to kiss, Uri and Corky called out from the distance for help. This threw them off course and embarrassed them very much.

"Angie! Justin!" Corky called out.

"Christopher! Joy!" Uri shouted.

"Not now guys." The embarrassed Christopher said.

"But this is serious." Uri said as he ran towards Chris and Joy. "Something's up with Bobby."

"Hold on guys!" Angie called as she and Justin came running down.

"What's up, Corky?" Justin asked.

"Bobby's arms." Corky said as Justin and Angie ran towards him. "Something happened."

Everybody hurried to Bobby's aid. But when they got there, they found nothing wrong with him. He was just climbing on the monkey bars, minding his own business. Chris and the gang weren't too pleased with Uri and Corky.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Justin remarked.

"That wasn't funny, you guys." Joy scolded Uri and Corky.

"But we were serious, guys." Uri said.

"Yeah. Bobby's arms just stretched just like Stretch Armstrong." Corky said.

"Oh really." PT remarked. "In that case, I'm a member of the X-men."

"I don't know what you guys could be possibly talking about." Chris said. "His arms are perfectly fine."

As our heroes were arguing, Dick Dastardly and Muttley were sneaking inside the park with nets in their hands, and were hiding nearby our heroes, listening in on their conversation.

"You didn't see it?" Corky asked.

"We're sorry guys." Angie said. "Maybe you were just seeing things."

"Just keep watching Bobby, alright?" Justin said.

As everybody resumed their business, Uri and Corky were left with the innocent Bobby, who didn't do anything. The boys weren't pleased a bit that nobody believed them.

"Nobody believed us, Uri." Corky said "Not even Gizmo."

"Figures." Uri said. "Maybe if Chris wasn't so fixated with Joy, and Justin and Angie weren't fighting all the time, maybe they would pay better attention."

"Not to mention, PT." Corky said. "And Joy said he needs to be more careful."

As the boys were busy talking, Bobby was crawling by himself, away from the Trouble Shooters. He was crawling nearby where Dick Dastardly and Muttley were hiding.

"Here he comes, Muttley." Dick said. "Ready your net." Closer and closer Bobby crawled over to the trap that they were setting. And with a swipe of the net, they seem to of trapped Bobby inside their net. "Gotcha, you little Rugrat." Dick said. Muttley let out his sinister laugh after they caught poor Bobby. "Think of the reward that we'd get when the news press finds what we have. We'll be rich. Rich. Rich."

But with a flick of Bobby's wrist, out came claws from his bare knuckles. It didn't even hurt the little fella. He then cut free from the net and escape and crawled away from Dick and Muttley, crying for attention.

"Triple Drat." Dick said. "Let's get outta here before those Trouble Shooters find us again, Muttley."

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." Muttley said as he and Dick ran for it and were nowhere to be seen.

Bobby's cry soon garnered the Trouble Shooters attention. After hearing, they rushed to his aid.

"Bobby!" Uri and Corky cried.

"Danger! Danger!" Gizmo said.

"Hold on Bobby!" Justin said.

"Trouble Shooters, away!" Chris said.

Joy quickly picked up Bobby and made sure he was all right. "It's okay, Bobby." She spoke softly as she rocked him gently. "We're here. Don't cry."

"Come on kid." PT remarked. "Don't you cry tonight."

"What must've happened?" Chris asked.

"Is he okay?" Angie asked. "What if he hurt himself?"

Joy checked Bobby to make sure he was all right—which he was. "He's all right. I just hope nobody tried to touch him. And Uri and Corky were suppose to be watching him."

Both Uri and Corky were ashamed. "We're sorry."

"No worries." Chris said. "He's safe with us now."

"We should head back." Gizmo said. "That way he won't be open to strangers."

"We definitely gotta keep better track of Bobby this time." Angie said. "But how?"

"I know." Uri said. "I'll call my dad. He knows what to do." Uri quickly turned on his Trouble Shooter wristwatch and called Uncle Ken.

"Hey Uri." Uncle Ken said via wristband. "Enjoying your new gadget?"

"Daddy. This is an emergency."

"Yeah. We need some kind of portable tracking device, sir." Justin added.

"Really?" He asked. "I'll be right on it."

"Thanks Uncle Ken." Chris said. "Meet us back at the headquarters."

As the gang hurried back to the headquarters anticipating what invention Uncle Ken had in store for them, Dick and Muttley were hiding back at their apartment, trying to come up with another scheme.

"Curses, Muttley." Dick said. "We could've gotten away with that baby. Somehow that baby developed sharp knuckles. How on earth did he catch on fire and develop such sharp knuckles?" Muttley had no clue of how it happened either. "Never mind, Muttley. Just put on some TV. All this scheming is exhausting. Well, don't just stand there, TV now!"

"Sassafrassarassum Rick Rastardly!" Muttley mumbled to himself as he turned on some TV, where they watched the news. Turned out, ENN was on and was on the story of the Ecto Institute of Science and it's EMIR invention.

"This is ENN's Joseph Williams reporting to you live." Joseph Williams said through the TV set. "Cyberden officials and EIOS members today announced the EMIR experiment was somewhat a failure. The reasons remain unknown. Some radar's report that a human baby was last detected, but this cannot be confirmed nor denied."

"That's it Muttley." Dick Dastardly said. "That's how the baby was given powers—through EMIR radiation. Who knows what powers it'll develop next."

"Oh boy. Oh boy. Oh boy. Oh boy. Oh boy." Muttley said.

"This calls for drastic measures, Muttley." Dick said as he dug out some more blueprints and plans. "Now pay attention carefully…"

As the villainous duo was plotting on how to catch Bobby, the Daltons were trying to come up with a plan of their own, as well. They were hiding in an old abandoned warehouse.

"So what's the big plan, Pinky?" Hungry asked.

"We start out by catching one of those, Rotten Dressers—the Trouble Shooters." He said illustrating the plan on a chalkboard. "Then we hold them hostage and demand they give us the kid."

"And soon that baby will be ours. Think of all the banks we'd rob in a heartbeat." Finky said.

"Oh goody." Hungry clapped. "And think of all the pizza parlors we could own. And all those home cooked meals the baby can make us."

"Now all we gotta do is find those Trouble Shooters." Finky said. So it was settled, two groups of villains had planned to catch that baby. What were the Trouble Shooters to do, especially since they didn't know what to expect?

Later that day, the Trouble Shooters had made it back at the headquarters where SIR was watching over it, while they were out at the park, and where they caught up with Uncle Ken as he unveiled his latest invention.

"This homing device bracelet works like a charm." Uncle Ken said as he wrapped the bracelet around Bobby. "And with this tracking device, you'll know where he is wherever he goes."

"How far can it be tracked up to?" Joy asked.

"I'd say about the size of Ecto Valley. "

"Wow." Uri said.

"Me too." Gizmo added. "Wow."

"Me three." Corky added. "Wow."

"Amazing isn't it? It even comes in many different colors."

"This is really gonna come in handy, Uncle Ken." Chris said. "After all, something terrible could've happened to Bobby today."

"Yeah. Another funny thing that happened is that Uri and Corky claimed to see his arms stretch." Justin said.

"Is that so?" Ken asked.

"But we weren't faking it, daddy." Uri said. "He stretched his arms as far as the eye could see."

"Oh come on, kid." PT remarked. "What else did he do? Turn green and wreck the city?"

"Hmmm…" Ken thought to himself, but decided he had nothing to say on the situation. "Well I better be on my way. You kids take care now, and please learn to cope with each other; especially if you're living together. Bye everyone."

After Uncle Ken left, everybody resumed back to the day and resumed at baby sitting Bobby at the headquarters.

At one point, Chris was playing Legend of Zelda as the gang watched—minus Gizmo and SIR who were about to feed Bobby.

"Open wide." SIR said as he offered Bobby his food. But Bobby didn't seem to want any. "Come on." Nothing seemed to work with SIR's method of feeding.

"I shall demonstrate, SIR." Gizmo said as he took the spoon from him. "Here comes the crusader robot." But bobby wouldn't take any.

"You really think, you can do better?" SIR asked. "You can't even feed an extra terrestrial."

"Are you mocking me?" Gizmo asked. "I'm the crusader robot. A protector of humanity."

"What good can a protector of humanity do when he can't even feed a baby?" SIR said.

"Those are fighting words." Gizmo said.

As Gizmo and SIR were arguing, Bobby started moving his hands around and started causing the food to levitate. Another symptom of the EMIR radiation, perhaps? As the food floated around the room, causing a huge mess. It practically surprised both Gizmo and SIR.

"Help us! Help!" Gizmo said as an umbrella popped out of his head, to cover him and SIR.

"Robots in peril." SIR said.

"Did you hear that?" Justin asked.

"Yeah. That sounded like Gizmo and SIR." Uri said.

"We better check." Angie said as the gang got to the other room to see what happened in the kitchen. But when they got there, the floating food stopped and there was a huge mess in the kitchen. Everybody was surprised with the mess, but they didn't know that Bobby caused it. They just assumed that it was Gizmo and SIR's fault.

"Gizmo. Look at this huge mess." Chris scolded him.

"You and SIR both made twice the mess a regular person could do." Joy added.

"But it wasn't us." Gizmo said.

"Yes. We don't know how it happened." SIR said.

"Yes. Listen to the robots that were left in the kitchen." PT remarked.

"SIR, you and Gizmo clean this mess up right now." Angie said.

"Slave drivers." SIR remarked.

As SIR and Gizmo cleaned up the kitchen, Bobby was crawling around the headquarters to explore around. Later on that night, Joy found an unusual discovery: huge spider webs around her room. She didn't even know how they got there.

"How did these get here?" She asked herself. "This place was suppose to be clean when we first moved in."

"Don't worry, Princess." PT remarked. "I'll get it vacuumed outta here." His beak then turned into a vacuum and suck out all the cobwebs. As he was vacuuming, Bobby was behind them and crawled up on a wall behind them and then up on a tall shelf. Out of his wrists spewed webbing that transformed into cobwebs.

"Did you hear something?" Joy asked. She quickly turned around and was surprised to find Bobby up on the shelf. "Bobby!" She cried out. "PT. Bobby's up on the shelf. He could fall from that ledge."

"I'll catch the little rugrat." PT said as he flew over. Bobby then jumped off the shelve and land right on PT, nearly crushing the poor parrot. And Bobby was so alright, that all he did was laugh.

"Oh, Bobby." Joy said as she picked him up. "You're lucky PT caught you when you jumped off."

"'Caught' being the keyword?" PT remarked.

"I think you could use a bath." Joy said. "Come on. The boys will get you all cleaned up." Joy headed downstairs, holding Bobby, passing the living room and heading for the bathroom. That's when she called Chris. "Chris! Could you and the guys give Bobby a bath?"

"I'll do it tomorrow, Joy." Chris said lying on the couch reading a comic book. "I'm busy at the moment."

Joy wasn't amused at what she saw or heard. "Come on Chris. You gotta take share in this responsibility too. You barely did anything yet."

"I'll change his diaper tomorrow." Chris said.

"No excuses, Chris." She said as she plopped Bobby on his stomach. "It's your turn to take of 'Hellboy', as PT would call him."

Chris let out a sigh as Bobby stared at him. "You win." Chris said.

"That's the spirit, Chris." Joy smiled.

"Oh brother." PT commented. "You've been dominated by your own girlfriend."

"Shut up, PT." Chris said.

Later on, Chris, Justin, Uri and Corky gave little Bobby a bath. PT hung around to watch and witness them attempt at taking care of the little boy.

"Don't worry Bobby." Justin said as he got him unchanged. "We'll make sure you're squeaky clean." He turned to Chris and said, "Ready the water, Chris."

"I'm on it." Chris said as he prepared the water. "Corky, Uri. Make sure you add the bubbles."

"We got it." Uri and Corky said as they came rushing down with the box of bath soap and poured it in.

"I wish this baby sitting were easier." Justin said. 

"Me too." Corky nodded. "I wanted an adventure, but we're here stuck with the baby."

"Don't be such a baby." PT remarked.

"Whatever." Chris said as he carried Bobby over to the bathtub. "Here you go, Bobby. Now you're gonna be cleaned up." As Chris carefully placed Bobby inside the sudsy bathtub, another affect took place inside the tub. As Bobby splashed the water, it all started turning into Ice. Everybody was in astonishment and was amazed.

"Oh my!" Chris said.

"I told you we saw Bobby do something strange." Uri said.

"Ice?" PT said. "You mean this kid's father is Mr. Freeze?"

"We better tell the others." Justin said.

So the guys hurried downstairs with Bobby, to tell the girls and robots about what they saw happen in the bathroom. It seemed hard to believe, especially for Joy and Angie.

"Don't be ridiculous, guys." Angie said. "Don't tell me you're joining on Uri and Corky's joke."

"But we're serious, Angie." Justin said.

"We saw the water turn to ice, when Bobby splashed the water." Uri added.

"PT, did you see anything?" Joy asked.

"As much as I hate bad puns, 'Icy' is the keyword, unfortunately." PT said. "This means, I see a rugrat Hellboy in our hands."

"What do we do?" Gizmo asked.

"I think we should call a doctor, if it makes everybody feel better." Joy said.

"I'll do it." Chris said as he activated his watch to call the doctor. It was getting late at night when the gang made their way to the doctor's office. When they got there, he performed the basic standard procedure that any other doctor would do.

"Let check his heartbeat first." The doctor said. As he placed the stethoscope on Bobby's chest, he heard his heart beat faster than a speeding bullet, in a sense. The Doctor seemed pretty impressed. "Fascinating. Let me try checking his throat." He drew out the proper tool for a throat culture, as well as a protective mask in case something happened, like fire being thrown at him. "Say, ah." Bobby did what as instructed and the next thing you knew, fire was coming right out of his mouth, being blown right at the doctor. Luckily the fire didn't harm him since he had the mask on. The Trouble Shooters and SIR were astonished at the sight they had seen.

"I can't believe my springs." Gizmo commented.

"Neither can I." SIR added.

"Okay." The doctor said. "Now let me try checking his reflexes." He grabbed out a small reflex hammer and tapped away at Bobby's kneecap. Unfortunately, there was no sign of reflex.

"Where is the reflex?" Gizmo asked.

"You have a point." The doctor said. "I'm going to need a bigger hammer." He grabbed out a normal hammer, the kind you'd use for home improvement type work, and took aim at Bobby's knee.

"I can't watch." Corky said covering his eyes.

"Neither can I." Uri said, doing the same thing.

As the doctor hit the kneecap, Bobby's leg gave such a reflex that the force kicked the doctor up against a wall. "Wowsers." He said. "That is one strong baby. This calls for a series of X-rays."

As Bobby had undergone a series of X-rays, the gang patiently inside the waiting room as the doctor X-ray to check his insides. The results were quite astonishing. He came out with the results, catching much the gang's surprise.

"Eureka!" He said coming into the room with the X-ray charts in his hands.

"What's happened, doc?" Chris asked.

"Is Bobby going to be alright?" Joy asked.

"He's better than alright for now. What you kids have here is a super-powered baby in your possession."

"But how did Bobby get superpowers all in one day?" Angie asked.

"Simple. He was endowed with EMIR radiation from the experiment at the Ecto Institute of Science, this morning. X-ray scans show high levels of stamina, super strength, proper balance and equilibrium, agility, and much more. The list alone just goes off the scale. But it's more than enough evidence that it's EMIR radiation." He said as he handed them the X-rays.

"Talk about a Superman junior." PT remarked.

"More like a mutant baby, to be exact." The doctor said. "And I don't know how he was able to survive the radiation test. But it certainly has improved his health, as the scientists predicted it would."

"Then that means, he's a bright, healthy baby, right?" Justin asked.

"Well, right and wrong. While Bobby here seems alright for now, charts indicate that there's a massive build up on anger which could change him forever."

"What does that mean?" Corky asked.

"I wish I knew." The doctor said. "But whatever you do, it's best not to make him angry. You won't like him when he's angry."

"What are we to do?" Gizmo asked.

"Well; the good news is I'll be able to whip up a vaccination that it'll destroy the mutated changes, as well as change Bobby back to normal. It's amazing what you could come up in your spare time. I'll make sure I have to you by tomorrow."

"But tomorrow Bobby's mom is coming back." Joy said. "We might not have much time."

"I'll see what I can do, Trouble Shooters." The doctor said. "In the meantime, be careful with him and remember what I said."

So the Trouble Shooters left the doctors office and headed back to the headquarters, as they parted ways with SIR.

"Thanks again, SIR." Corky said.

"You were a big help today, Trouble Shooter or not." Gizmo said.

"Don't mention it." SIR said. "It's always a pleasure to be helping you, my friends. Goodbye."

Chris and the gang waved goodbye. "See you next time." They said.

**9:01 PM Saturday night**

Later, after they bid farewell to SIR, the gang was making their way back to the headquarters. Chris was skate boarding back, as usual. Joy was pushing Bobby's stroller. And the rest of the gang walked.

"We're sorry, guys." Joy apologized to Uri and Corky.

"We should've believed you both, right from the start." Angie added.

"It's okay guys." Uri said. "I just wish you guys would pay attention to us next time."

"We promise to pay more attention to you, Master Uriah." Gizmo said.

"Me too?" Corky asked.

"You too, Corky." The crusader robot assured him.

"Anyway," Chris said. "We better keep a sharp eye for Bobby. Like the old saying goes—"

"What goes in, must come out?" PT remarked. "I mean, really. This kid needs to be changed."

"That's a good point, PT. But the saying is, 'Great Power—"

"Comes great responsibility." Joy concluded.

"Well what great responsibility we'll be having when we change his diaper." PT remarked.

"This time I'll do it. Just like I promised Joy." Chris said.

Later that night, after the gang got back to the headquarters; Bobby was about to have his diaper changed. Justin had sat Bobby on the table, as Chris got out the diapers to have him changed. "This should be a snap." Chris said.

"I'll get my camera. Maybe if I'm lucky we'll have it sent to America's Funniest home videos." PT remarked with a laugh.

"Very funny." Justin said.

"Okay, here goes nothing." Chris said as he raised his sleeves, attempting to change the diaper. He carefully unfolded Bobby's diaper that he was already wearing. After the diaper was taken off, the smell stunk up the joint. Everybody was in total disgust.

"Ugh! That smells rotten!" Justin said.

"What comes in, must come out!" PT remarked.

"Shut up, PT. That's disgusting." Chris said.

"So is that diaper you're holding." PT remarked.

Quickly, Chris tossed the diaper to Uri and in a snap, Uri dumped the dirty diaper inside the trashcan where it was shut tight, to block out that nasty smell.

"Now he's naked." Corky commented.

"Now for final touch." Chris said as he got out a fresh diaper. He placed it around Bobby and before you knew it, it was good as new. "Good as new."

"Hooray!" Corky cheered.

Bobby was overjoyed himself. In fact, overjoyed that he was literally jumping for joy. He stood up and then jumped on Chris' head, then on Justin's and then on Gizmo's and then jumped out the open window.

"Oh no." Gizmo said. "There he goes."

"We gotta get Bobby back." Angie said.

Chris immediately ran out the door, with the tracking device, as well as the other Trouble Shooters following him. "Trouble Shooters, away!" Chris commanded as he skateboarded out the door. The gang quickly ran down the street to see where Bobby has gone. Chris quickly checked the tracking device to see where he was, but had no idea where to look. "This tracking device says he's nearby. But I don't seem him anywhere." He said.

Joy looked around to see where he could've gone. That's when she spotted him climbing up a tall building. "There he is!" Joy said. "And he's crawling up the wall of that building."

Immediately, Bobby was climbing up the building. And wasn't more happier than he ever was in his baby days. When he spotted a billboard for milk, he shot web from his wrist and it caught hold of the billboard. And before you knew it, Bobby swung to the next building, across the street, and grabbed a hold of the wall and crawled up to the billboard ad.

"Nice to know he's a friendly neighborhood baby." PT remarked.

"Don't worry." Chris said. "Me and Justin will get up there and get him back. Hold my skateboard for me, Joy." After Chris handed Joy his skateboard, he and Justin immediately crossed the street to get to the building where Bobby was, and were risking their lives trying not to get hit by cars coming from the side. If you could only imagine what a challenge that was. "Sorry! Excuse me! Trouble Shooters coming through!"

Angie followed after them to make sure they didn't get hurt. "I better help them." Angie quickly crossed at the crosswalk, where there were angry drivers waiting for her to finish crossing. PT followed her to give some extra help.

"We'll stay on ground in case he comes back, Angie." Joy reminded her as she left.

In the meantime, Chris, Justin, Angie and PT finally caught up with each other and climbed up the ladder on the side of the building; the building with Bobby hanging at the top. Poor Bobby was trying to get the milk from the Billboard, but it seemed there was no way for him to get milk out of the bottle. After all, it was nothing more than a mere ad.

Luckily, our four Trouble Shooters had made it up on top of the building. They carefully crept to the billboard, trying to keep balance and not fall down. "Oh Bobby!" Justin called out to the baby. "Come on Bobby! We have to baby-sit you." But Bobby didn't even pay attention to Justin calling him. He just spun another web from his wrist, to another building and swung away.

"Nice going, Justin." Chris remarked.

"Nevermind that." Angie said. "He's headed that way."

"I'll try to catch up with the little X-baby." PT said as he flew towards Bobby's direction.

Chris, Justin and Angie quickly tried to follow them from that point on, but they noticed one small error: There was no way they could leap onto tall buildings in a single bound. In other words, they didn't know how to cross over to the next building that they were heading towards.

"How are we suppose to get across?" Angie asked.

Chris tried looking around to see if he could find anything useful. That's when he found trampoline and a rope to swing across, hanging from a crane. "Don't worry guys." He said. "We'll jump and swing across just like Bobby."

The trio jumped on the trampoline as hard as they could so they could get the desired force to reach the rope. Before you knew it, they jumped off the trampoline, grabbed the rope and swung across to the next building. As they swung, they jumped off the rope and crash-landed across. Luckily they weren't hurt.

"Owe." Chris said. "Is everybody alright?"

"Yeah. We're fine." Justin said. "And there goes Bobby."

Wouldn't you believe it? Bobby was standing by the edge of the building. And he was hugging PT like he was his own teddy bear.

"A little help here." PT asked.

"Don't worry PT." Angie said as she took out Bobby's rattle. "Oh Bobby. Look what I got: your favorite rattle. Do you want to trade?"

Bobby was amused by the noise of the rattle that he released PT and stretched his arm towards the rattle. Closer and closer his arm stretched. He finally grabbed it. "Good Bobby. Now come to the Trouble Shooters." Justin said. Bobby was about to walk over to the trio, but was again distracted. This time by a bird that flew by. As Bobby spunned another web from his wrist towards the bird that was flying towards the next building, across the street, Chris, Justin and Angie ran towards him before he could cross. Quickly, Chris grabbed Bobby before he could swing across, with Justin pulling behind Chris, and Angie pulling behind Justin. "Not this time, Bobby." Chris said as he caught him. Unfortunately, the webbing caught a flagpole that was at the side of another building. As they pulled as hard as they could, Bobby's arms stretched longer. As they pulled farther and farther away, they were running out of room for backing up. And then, Bobby stretched his arms down to his normal size, moving fast towards the pole, and looping around it. The trio was completely in tact and was swung towards the flagpole. Since Bobby's webbing was still active, they had caught themselves in the web and were stuck together and tied to the flagpole. Unfortunately, Bobby wasn't tied up with them. He just crawled up the wall again leaving them flat. Our heroes weren't too pleased with what type of situation they were in.

PT flew on the flagpole where our heroes were tangled. "Here's another fine mess you've gotten yourselves into!" He remarked.

"Shut up, PT." Chris said. PT followed Bobby again, and left the three Trouble Shooters tied to the pole. "Hey. Come back here!"

"Don't worry kid. I'll catch the mutant rugrat for you." PT said.

In the meantime, Joy, Uri, Corky and Gizmo were trying to see where the others could've gone.

"They should be here somewhere" Joy said as she looked at the tracking device, trying to find where they have gone.

"We just gotta find Bobby." Uri said.

Suddenly, Gizmo had spotted their location. "Look. Look. Three Trouble Shooters hanging on that flagpole."

"How did they get all the way up there?" Corky asked.

"I don't know." Joy said. "But me and Gizmo are going to get up there and try to help them out. You guys wait here, by that bus stop over there, okay?"

"Okay." They both said.

"Come on Gizmo. It's Trouble Time." She said as Gizmo and she sprung into action.

"Yes Ms. Joy." Gizmo said. "I shall use my built-in Chopper." Before you knew it, out of Gizmo's head came built in propellers and he flew up to Chris, Justin and Angie's aid.

Joy had gone inside the hotel building, where Chris and the others were hanging on the flagpole, and took the elevator. As she waited inside, there was a guy reading a newspaper, and couldn't help but notice her.

"Who are you suppose to be, a Girl Scout selling skateboards?" The man asked.

"Nope. I'm a Trouble Shooter." She said. "Other members need help on the top floor."

"What kind of problem are we talking about here?"

"Oh, the usual. Baby emitted with radiation and has all sorts of superpowers."

The man seemed skeptical. Ironically, the elevator rang for his stop. "This is my stop. Enjoy whatever you're doing."

"Have a nice day."

Meanwhile, Uri and Corky were sitting at the bus stop, confused why they had to stay behind.

"Why do you think they wanted us to stay behind, Corky?" Uri asked

"I don't know, Uri. But maybe it's because they didn't want us risking our lives like they're doing right now." He said.

"I guess so, especially since he has superpowers now."

"I wish there was something we could do to help them out."

"Then do we have a way, you can help out." A familiar voice called out to them. 

Both Uri and Corky were surprised. "Who said that?!" They asked. Before they could wonder any longer, they were grabbed by; you guessed it, Hungry Dalton. It was the Dalton gang again; Pinky, Finky and Hungry to be exact.

"Hey. Let us go!" Uri said.

"Let us go! Let us go!" Corky said.

"Good work, Hungry." Pinky said. "Now we can get on with our plan."

"Oh goody. We're going from baby-snatchers to kid-nappers." Hungry said joyfully.

"The Dalton gang!?" Uri said. "Why don't you leave us alone?"

"Yeah. We're not afraid of you." Corky said bravely.

"If you're not afraid, you're going to tell us where that baby is." Finky said.

"Bobby?! You can't have Bobby!" Uri said. "He has a mother already."

"Then I guess she won't mind if we adopt a few kids." Pinky remarked, before he and the other Daltons laughed menacingly. Looks like Uri and Corky were in trouble again. The Daltons fled the scene with Uri and Corky, screaming for help, in Hungry's hands.

Meanwhile, Joy and Gizmo had reached the top floor where Chris and the others were tied up, at the edge of the building. Unfortunately they didn't know Uri and Corky were kidnapped.

"Joy. Help us!" Chris said.

"Don't worry, Chris." She assured him. "Gizmo will set you free."

Quickly Gizmo flew up to where Chris, Justin and Angie were tied up and out popped a pair of scissors out of his head and cut the webbing that was holding them back. "No Gizmo! Not like that." Justin warned him. But it was too late. The trio had fallen down again.

"Gizmo, you idiot!" Angie shouted as they fell down. Luckily our heroes were caught by a canopy down below, and were catapulted back up. Gizmo had caught Justin and Angie with his extended arms. However, he missed Chris, who was hurdling high in the air. And then he fell all the way down again. But this time on the top roof where Joy was down below.

"Are you okay, Chris?" Joy asked after he fell.

"I'm okay, Joy." Chris said. "Gosh. This baby-sitting job is killing me. Time to do this the Trouble Shooter way: Christopher Peeper style."

After Chris got back on his feet, Joy handed him his skateboard, and then he skated off with the tracking device in his hands, trying to locate both PT and Bobby. He started by skating off a ramp and performed a double backflip towards a shorter building and grinded onto it's edge and jumped off the edge, performing an aerial 180 Indy trick, and skating down a ramp on the ground safely. From there, he followed Bobby's signal through the city.

And speaking of Bobby or PT, PT had finally found Bobby. Bobby was sucking his thumb trying to see where he was. That's when he finally saw PT in his view.

"Wall crawling, jumping, stretching powers, and spider powers?" He remarked as he landed to Bobby. "What next: Batteries not included?" Bobby couldn't help but clap for joy that PT was here with him. "You aren't gonna squeeze me?"

However, something sneaky and evil was brewing. A small metal container (small enough for a baby to fit inside), that was being fished out of the blue sky had just caught Bobby and PT right inside it's clutches. What kind of criminal mind was behind all this? Why, it was none other than Dick Dastardly and his faithful sidekick, Muttley. "Hey! Who turned out the lights?" PT said.

"What do you know Muttley?" Dick remarked. "We got ourselves a two for one sale. One robot parrot and one super-powered baby." As always, Muttley laughed his infamous laugh. "Now, let's get outta here before any 'Trouble Shooter' finds us." The villainous duo sneaked back into their car with Bobby and PT inside the container.

Meanwhile, Joy, Justin, Angie and Gizmo had regrouped and had returned where Uri and Corky were left off, with only one problem. Both boys weren't seen anywhere.

"Where did Uri and Corky go?" Angie asked.

"I don't know. I asked them to wait here at the bus stop so they would be safe." Joy said.

"Attention. Attention." Gizmo said as he found a note. "Loose note, left behind by someone. Could be important."

Justin picked up the note, opened it and read it. "It says, _'Deer Trooble Shooterz, if you ever want 2 see yor other Trooble Shooterz agan, give us wat we want or elzz.' _Hey. This spelling is awful. And who'd kidnapped Uri and Corky?"

Suddenly, Uri and Corky's voice was heard through Angie's wristwatch. "Guys. Help us." They said.

"Where are you guys?" Joy asked.

"We've been kidnapped by the Dalton gang." Corky said.

"And they want Bobby." Uri added.

"Have no fear." Gizmo said. "Master Chris is looking for Bobby now. We'll make sure the Daltons do not get him."

"You better hurry guys, before they—" Before Uri could say anymore through his wristwatch, the Daltons cut them off. "Oh no. Help us!" Before you knew it, the four Trouble Shooters heard the three Dalton brothers' voices.

"I'm Pinky."

"I'm Finky."

"And I'm Hungry. We're the Dalton gang. Give us the baby, or these 'babies' get it."

"You leave them alone." Joy said.

"Make us!" Finky whined. And before you knew it, the transmission ended. Looks like the Trouble Shooters were in a real serious pickle this time. What were they to do?

Joy was very concerned. "Oh Chris, where are you?"

Meanwhile, Chris was skating around town, using the tracking device to find where Bobby had gone. "He's around here somewhere." Chris said to himself. "This beeping dot is telling me he's straight ahead." He looked straight ahead of his view and had found Dick Dastardly and Muttley in their car, driving away. "Hey. I remember those guys. They helped us rescue Bobby. Maybe he saw him." Chris skated ahead to pick up speed until he was all caught up with Dick Dastardly and Muttley. "Excuse me." He greeted the duo as he skated next to their car. "Have you guys seen a baby around here? I think you remember him, he was about this tall and little blue eyes, and wore a diaper. And how about a talking parrot while you're at it?"

Dick and Muttley were nervous. They haven't encountered a Trouble Shooter like this before. "Baby? What baby?" Dick asked. "Have you seen any baby, Muttley?"

"Uh uh. Uh uh." Muttley said shaking his head.

"But you did see a baby." Chris said. "According to my tracking device he's somewhere around here." Chris pointed the tracking device towards Dick's car and also heard a familiar voice call from inside.

"Does it look like they haven't seen a baby, let alone a parrot?! Now Get us outta here!" PT remarked inside the metal container. Bobby cried as hard as he could, so that Chris would notice.

"That baby cry. And that wisecrack." Chris said. At that moment, he realized that Dick Dastardly and Muttley were the culprits. "So you're the ones who 'babynapped' Bobby and 'birdnapped' PT. You're not heroes, you're bad guys. Surrender immediately you villains. That Baby belongs to his mommy."

"Forget it man! You'll never catch Dick Dastardly!" Dick shouted as he sped away. "Step on it, Muttley!"

"Hey! Come back here!" Chris shouted as he skated towards the villains' trail. It was the high-speed chase of all time. Chris was up against the evil Dick Dastardly and his faithful sidekick, Muttley. Looks like he's going to need all the help he can get. Speaking of help, looks like it came just in time.

Joy had just contacted Chris through his wristwatch. "Chris? Where are you, Chris?" She asked through his watch.

"Not now, Joy. I'm a little busy at the moment." Chris said as he chased Dick and Muttley.

"But Chris. Uri and Corky were kidnapped by the Dalton gang."

"The Dalton gang. Those guys again?"

"Yeah. But there are three of them this time."

"Well that's just perfect." Chris remarked sarcastically. "Because I just found out that Bobby and PT were kidnapped. And right now I'm trying to save them from another group of bad guys."

"Who are they?" Justin asked.

"You remember those two guys earlier today, who seemingly saved Bobby? Well, it turns out they're really bad guys. And that guy with the mustache is named, Dick Dastardly. Try searching him, using Gizmo's computer."

"I'll do it." Angie said as Gizmo opened up his computer gutt, revealing the monitor and keyboard. Angie immediately keyed in Dick Dastardly's name found some astonishing results on him. "It says that Dick Dastardly, and his faithful sidekick, Muttley are…'double dealing do-badders?'"

"These guys look like they belong in the circus if you ask me." Chris said as he chased the two villains.

"But it also says that they were race car drivers." Justin said.

"That explains why they're speeding so fast." Chris said.

"What are we to do, Master?" Gizmo asked.

"First I gotta save Bobby and PT from these guys. Then we'll try to save Uri and Corky. Christopher, over and out." And with that, Chris ended his transmission with the others and continued to chase after Dick Dastardly and Muttley.

In the meantime, the Dalton brothers were holding Uri and Corky hostage inside an old abandoned warehouse. The two Trouble Shooters were trapped inside a cage with no way to get out. Yup; they were trapped like rats in a cage.

"You let us outta here." Corky said.

"Now you rotten dressers know what it's like to be behind bars." Pinky said.

"Yeah. Right where you belong." Uri said.

"Yeah. While you're in there, we're out here calling the shots and your friends are probably worried sick about you." Hungry said and then laughed.

"Why don't you guys give up? You're no match for Christopher or us Trouble Shooters." Uri said.

"Yeah. We're smarter than you Dalton brothers put together." Corky said.

"Nobody makes the Daltons give up." Finky said.

"Especially if they're a rotten dresser." Pinky said.

Poor Uri and Corky were worried about what to do. In the meantime, let's check back on the chase between Chris and the villainous duo, Dick Dastardly and Muttley in the streets of Ecto Valley.

As Chris was starting to lose distance on the two villains, he spotted a fishing rod salesman right on the sidewalk. It was his chance to give the bad guys, 'the hook' (if you know what I mean).

"Fishing rods! Get your fishing rods here!" The salesman called out.

Chris skated towards him and grabbed a fishing rod and skated away. "Bill me!" He shouted. And without warning, with a swing of the fishing rod, the hook caught the rear of Dick and Muttley's car. You guessed it, he was fishing for bad guys faster than you could say 'kryptonite.' The chase eventually lead them into downtown Ecto Valley, after they crossed the city bridge.

When they got to the downtown region, Dick checked his rearview mirror to find that Chris was still skating on their tail. "Drats. Muttley, do something."

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." Muttley said. As Dick got behind the wheel, Muttley climbed to the back of the car and used scissors to cut the line. Dick then made a sharp turn left on the road and lost sight of Chris. As for poor Chris, he was heading straight for the Emmett L. Bar. And was losing control of his skateboard.

Speaking of which, let's check inside and see what's going on. Inside was our favorite cab driver, Easy Ernie. He was having a blast as he was singing a little karaoke. Of course, he was off duty. It was nice to go back to his favorite bar, now that it was no longer infested with villains.

"Give me all your lovin, and your hugs and kisses too. Give me all your lovin, don't let up until we're through." He sang off key. Unfortunately, everybody applauded his performance. "Thank you everybody." After he finished the song, he jumped down and grabbed another one of his favorite drinks. "Isn't this the life? No troubles, no worries, no sign of any Daltons."

"You keep saying that, and you'll believe it in a year or two." The bartender said.

"But it's true. I give all the thanks to my lucky horse shoe." He said as he grabbed out a magnet out of his pocket. He then jumped back up on stage to sing another tune. "And now ladies and gentleman, for my next selection for the Emmett L. Bar's Saturday night karaoke. I'll like to call this one, 'Crash.'"

Before Ernie could start singing, Chris came skateboarding inside the Emmett L. Bar, by accident. He crashed through all the tables, chairs, and people and then crashed right into Easy Ernie right on stage, with curtains falling right on top of him. Ernie was upset. "Hey! What kind of fella do you think you are—" After he took the curtain off, he realized that it was Christopher Peeper of the Trouble Shooters. Ernie was quite pleased to see him. "Well now, what do we have here? If it isn't Christopher Peeper of the Trouble Shooters. How you doing kid? Solving any mysteries or rewriting history?"

Just then, the rest of the Trouble Shooters (Joy, Justin, Angie and Gizmo) had found the bar where Chris had crashed. Quickly, they ran inside and came to his aide.

"Chris! Are you alright?" Joy asked.

Chris felt a headache in his head. "Owe. Yeah. I'm fine I think."

"I shall help you. Gizmo the crusader robot to the rescue." Gizmo said as he helped Chris get up.

"Thanks Gizmo."

"Easy Ernie, sir. We need your help." Justin said.

"Well, it is my day off. But I'm always open to helping you guys." Easy Ernie said.

"No time to talk, Ernie. We just need to catch up with some guy named, Dick Dastardly." Angie said.

"What?"

"We'll explain when we get in the cab. Just come on!" Angie said as he grabbed him and led him towards the exit, with the rest of the gang following behind.

"Well folks. The Trouble Shooters need my help, and I'm gone." Ernie said as he waved goodbye.

Soon, the five Trouble Shooters and Easy Ernie drove off in Ernie's cab as they followed the trail of Dick Dastardly and Muttley. On their way, the gang explained the whole situation to Easy Ernie. And it really made his day, in a bad way.

"You mean the Dalton gang kidnapped Uri and Corky?" Easy Ernie asked with surprise as they drove. "I thought they were gone?"

"That's right. And now we have to save PT and a baby from Dick Dastardly and his dog." Chris said.

"And the Daltons want little Bobby for themselves." Gizmo said.

"Oh great. How are you gonna get that baby to the Daltons, when you're trying stop another bad guy, and he's got the baby?"

"The point is we have to save Bobby. He already has a mom." Joy said.

"That's not all he has." Justin added.

"Little Bobby has superhuman powers due to EMIR radiation." Gizmo said.

"Superpowers? Oh boy. This day just keeps getting better and better. Hold on Trouble Shooters, I'll help you find that Dick Dastardly and Muttley guy." Ernie said as he sped up. It wasn't before long they had found the villainous duo driving down the street.

"There they are. Those are the guys that kidnapped Bobby and PT." Chris said.

"Who would've thought that those guys were bad guys?" Angie commented.

"And how come his dog can walk on two legs?" Gizmo asked.

"I wish I knew, Gizmo." Joy said.

"Hold on. I'm gonna ran them." Ernie said as he sped up towards Dick and Muttley.

"Don't. PT and Bobby are in there." Justin said as he grabbed hold of the wheel.

"Alright. All right. I'll scrap that idea." Ernie said letting go of the gas, slowing the car down.

"Anybody got any other ideas?" Chris asked

"I don't know. But when I get my hands on them, I'm gonna tare them limb from limb and then choke them to death with my lucky horse shoe." He said as he took out his magnet. Before you knew it, the magnet was attracted by Gizmo's metallic skin and stuck on Gizmo immediately.

"Ernie. This isn't a horse shoe. This is a magnet. It must be attracted to Gizmo because he's made of his metal." Joy said.

Chris then realized that the box that PT and Bobby were captured in was made of metal. "Metal? Joy, that's it. We can use the magnet to get the container. It's made of metal."

"Wow. Kid, you're a genius—with a capital 'J.'" Ernie said.

"'G' Ernie." Joy corrected him.

Chris opened the cab door and got on his skateboard. "Keep driving. I'm going in."

"Be careful, Chris." Joy said.

Chris carefully got out of the car and held on to the door and skated with the magnet in his hands, as he held on to the moving vehicle. As they drove down, Chris skated slowly towards Dick's car and grabbed onto the rear. He kept himself hidden so that he wasn't spotted. Chris carefully raised his arm and aimed the magnet towards the metal container where PT and Bobby were inside. The metal container began moving slowly, until with full force was magnetized by the magnet, and stuck onto it like glue. "Got it." He said to himself. All was seem to go fine. However, Muttley looked back and saw Chris and warned Dick quickly.

"What is it Muttley?" He asked. Then looked back and found our heroes were chasing them. "Drat. Trouble Shooters on our tail."

"You got that right." Chris said as let go out of their car and skated back to Easy Ernie's cab.

"Turn around Muttley! After those do-gooders!" Dick commanded.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." Muttley said as he took the wheel and turned the car completely around and drove straight for our heroes.

"Time for us to go." Ernie said as he turned the cab around and drove away. Quickly, Chris grabbed onto the rear of the car and passed the container holding Bobby and PT towards Justin.

Justin quickly caught it and let Bobby and PT free. "How are you doing guys?"

"I'm free as a bird. That's for sure." PT remarked as he flew out of the container. Bobby was happy to see our heroes' faces again as he cooed for joy.

"Bobby are you alright?" Joy said as he reached and held him in her arms. Bobby cooed with joy as well as learning his first word.

"Joy." He said.

"Did you hear that, Joy? He said your name." Angie said.

"Awe. His first word." Joy said.

"Better save the baby talk for later, girls. We got bad guys on our tail." Ernie said as he sped away from Dick and Muttley.

As Dick and Muttley sped up towards Ernie's cab, they started throwing random garbage at Chris, who was holding on to the rear of the cab. "What kind of bad guys are you?" He sarcastically remarked.

"We're double do-badders. You give us that baby now." Dick shouted at Chris.

Chris looked down the street to see the city pier straight ahead. That's when he came up with a plan. He quickly waved towards the rearview mirror where Justin was watching. "Turn left without me! I have a plan." He said.

"He heard him. Let's go." Justin said. Quickly, Chris let go of the cab as it made a sharp turn left and skated in front Dick and Muttley's view.

"Now we got you." Dick said.

"Question first. When a car is all wet, what could've been the cause?" Chris asked them.

"I don't know. What did cause it? What do you think, Muttley?" Dick asked curiously.

"The answer is, it's underwater; where you dopes are heading." Chris said as he jumped off his skateboard, walked across the car and jumped right back on the skateboard, shortly before the car hurdled straight into the bay.

"Double drat." Dick said as the car sunk into the water.

After the villains experienced that sinking feeling, Chris then regrouped with the others immediately. It seems that Bobby was safe for now. But the Trouble Shooters had bigger fish to fry now. They had to free Uri and Corky from the clutches of the Daltons.

Easy Ernie looked out to see what happened. "Hehe. I avoid heavy traffic that way." He said.

"That was amazing, Chris. You did it." Joy said as she got out of the cabby, hugged Chris and kissed him on the cheek. Obviously, Chris blushed again.

"Uh, hello. Aren't we forgetting something or someone? Didn't we have a Starsky and Hutch in our team?" PT remarked.

"That's right. We gotta save Uri and my little brother." Angie said.

"Chris, what do we do?" Joy asked.

Chris was still in his blushing stance. "Snap out of it, kid." PT said as he slapped Chris across the face.

Immediately, Chris was back in reality. "Oh yeah. We gotta get back to the headquarters. We'll come up with something."

So Easy Ernie drove them back to the Trouble Shooters headquarters. Now it was really getting late at night. It was past midnight, and of course; Bobby's bedtime. After the Trouble Shooters got back to the headquarters, they used the computer in the lab to track down Uri and Corky's location.

Gizmo was at the computer, figuring that out right now. "Pinpointing their location." He said as he typed away at the keyboard.

"Don't worry, Bobby. We won't let those Daltons get you. We're gonna find a way to Uri and Corky back." Justin said to relax him.

"Urika! I found them." Gizmo said as the monitor displayed results.

"According to the monitor, they're at the abandoned warehouse down by Egon drive." Chris said.

"I've got a bad feeling about this. And not just a Star Wars feeling." PT remarked.

"Don't worry. I have a plan." Joy assured PT.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Trouble Shooters, away!" Chris commanded as he led the gang out the door.

Let's go check up on the Daltons and our two boys. When we last saw them, they were back at the old abandoned warehouse at Egon Drive. And Uri and Corky were trapped inside a cage.

Justin and Angie were outside the warehouse. And it looked like they what looked like a baby in their hands. Could it be that the Trouble Shooters have surrendered to the Dalton gangs demands? Let's check it out then. Anyway, Justin and Angie walked inside with what looked like little Bobby wrapped in a blanket.

"Alright you Daltons! Hand over my brother!" Angie said.

"And Chris' cousin." Justin said.

Just then, the three Daltons revealed themselves from the darkness of the shadows, inside the warehouses.

"I'm Pinky."

"I'm Finky."

"And I'm Hungry. We're the Dalton gang."

"Yeah. Yeah. We heard the phrase before. Here's your baby you wanted." Justin said.

Angie gave Pinky the little baby as Hungry released Uri and Corky to Justin and Angie.

"We're sorry Angie." Corky said as he hugged Angie.

"It's alright, Corky. Let's just get outta here." Angie said.

"A pleasure doing business." Pinky remarked.

Meanwhile, Chris, Joy, Gizmo, Bobby and PT were spying on what was going on nearby. They hide near the side so that they weren't spotted. Looks like the Trouble Shooters didn't give into their requests after all.

"They took the dud after all." Gizmo said.

"Hah. Just goes to show you guys, you can't outwit the Trouble Shooters." Chris said.

So Justin, Angie, Corky and Uri were about to leave the warehouse. But at that moment, Hungry noticed something unusual about the baby they were given. Obviously, the baby wasn't real. "Hey fellas. How come this baby isn't stretching or flaming on or anything else we heard about it." He asked.

Pinky suspected what was going on. "Not so fast, Trouble Shooters." He said as he drew out a gun. "We're is the baby?"

"But we did give you the baby." Justin said.

"This ain't the baby."

"Yeah. The baby we saw had superpowers." Finky whined.

Justin and Angie acted like they didn't know what they were possibly talking about. "Superpowers? Did you see any superpowers, Angie?" Justin asked.

"What superpowers?" Angie asked.

Uri and Corky were confused, but they knew what was going and kept silent so they wouldn't spill the beans.

"Don't you play dumb with us, you Rotten Dressers. You're hiding something." Pinky said.

"What a minute. Where are those other Trouble Shooters?" Finky asked.

"Go walk off a short cliff." Justin remarked.

"Nobody tells the Daltons to walk off a short cliff." Pinky said as Finky and Hungry took out their guns.

"Oh goody. Looks like we're gonna be shooting Trouble Shooters." Hungry remarked.

This looks bad. Our four Trouble Shooters were doomed once again. Even little Bobby was scared for them.

"Oh no. We gotta do something." Joy said.

What was Chris, Joy, Gizmo and PT to do? Ironically, Bobby was the first to respond. The flew right out of Joy's hands, and flew over to save Justin, Angie, Uri and Corky, by using his hands to halt the bullets before they could reach our heroes. And so, the bullets floated in midair and dropped on the ground. Bobby then landed on the ground as if he were surrendering to the Daltons.

"Did that just answer your question?" PT remarked.

"Looks like we got the real deal after all." Pinky said as he ran over and grabbed Bobby from the floor.

"Bobby. No." Uri said.

"Bobby. Yes." Finky remarked and then laughed.

"Looks like a deals a deal, Trouble Shooters. You live while we go home with our own son." Pinky said.

All seemed bad for our heroes, when suddenly a familiar voice called out from the distance. "What do you imbeciles think you're prattling on about?" The voice called out of the blue. Who could it be? Why none other than Dick Dastardly and his faithful sidekick, Muttley. They bust the front door open with nets in their hands. And they were soaking wet. But it looked like they wouldn't give up without a fight. "Baby Bobby belongs to us."

"Oh no. Not these guys again." Angie said.

"They want Bobby too?" Uri asked.

"The only superhuman baby with such strength and agility should be claimed by I, Dick Dastardly, and my sidekick, Muttley. Think of the reward we'd be getting over this baby. We'll be rich. Rich. Rich." He said as he grabbed Bobby from Pinky's hands.

"Not so fast, you Rotten Dresser." Pinky said as he tried grabbing Bobby from Dick's hands.

"We caught the baby. " Finky whined.

"We caught him fair and square." Hungry said.

Pinky and Dick fought over the baby; resulting in Bobby's arms being stretched, as if it were a game of tug o war.

"Come on. We gotta stop them." Chris said as he and the others ran towards the arguing villains.

Muttley saw Chris, Joy, PT and Gizmo come running down. So he charged at them and kept them from coming any closer and growled at them, showing off his teeth.

At first, Chris was surprised. But he knew what to do. "Gizmo. PT. Duo attack, now!" He commanded them.

"Aye, Aye, Ash Ketchum." PT remarked as he flew in for an attack.

"Rockets away!" Gizmo said as he fired small rockets out his head.

As the rockets came falling down, Muttley was running around trying to avoid getting hit. But PT dived down and hit Muttley right in the gut. Muttley was in such pain. "Maybe next time you'll learn not to kidnap a robot with a rock solid cranium!" He shouted.

After that, all the Trouble Shooters worked together to stop the fight between Dick Dastardly and the Dalton brothers. Chris, Joy, Uri and Gizmo were trying to pry Dick away, as Justin, Angie, Corky and PT were trying to pry the Daltons away.

"You let Bobby go." Chris said as he tried pulling Dick away.

"Yeah. You guys don't deserve a baby like him." Angie added.

"Get off!" The Daltons shouted as they pushed Justin, Angie, Corky and PT aside.

"Ditto!" Dick said, doing the same to Chris and the gang.

To make matters worse, Gizmo had ran out of power. "Oh no. Power shutting down…down...down…"

"Gizmo!" Our heroes shouted with surprise.

It wasn't before long that the villains had gained the upper hand. Hungry grabbed and caught Chris and Joy; Pinky caught Justin and Angie; Finky caught PT; and Muttley, who recovered from the hit in the stomach, caught Uri and Corky. The villains held everyone down. And poor gizmo was left there without anybody to wind up him.

"Let us go!" Everybody said trying to break free.

"I suggest we pack together." Hungry said.

"Perhaps for now." Dick nodded as he held Bobby around his arm.

"Why don't we teach these Trouble Shooters what happens when they mess with bad guys?" Pinky said.

"I agree with you." Dick said as he drew out his gun and aimed at our heroes. "Perhaps this time you Trouble Snoopers will learn not to mess with Dick Dastardly, for the last time."

The Trouble Shooters were in trouble! What were they to do? Gizmo was out of power and was unable to defend them. And poor Bobby was crying and getting upset. Wait a minute. Upset? Are you thinking what I'm thinking? If so, that's when something strange was happening to Bobby. He was getting upset, obviously. But it seemed he was undergoing an unusual transformation. His body grew bigger and his skin was turning green, as well as his eyes. And he was becoming very angry.

Dick was surprised. "What is going on?!"

"You're making him angry." Uri said.

"You won't like him when he's angry." Chris said.

"Oh sure. Rip off lines of a comic book hero." PT remarked.

Before you knew it, Bobby had become a living, breathing, baby hulk. He had grown to the size of Gizmo. He let out a loud monstrous cry as he grabbed Dick Dastardly's neck and threw him towards a stack of boxes.

"Muttley! Do something!" He shouted as he crashed into the boxes

Muttley immediately released Uri and Corky and went over to try to stop that incredible baby hulk. "Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." He said. But Bobby grabbed a hold of Muttley and rolled him into a ball and threw him at Dick, knocking down more boxes.

The Dalton Brothers were terrified at what they saw. Luckily as they were distracted, Angie elbowed Pinky in the ribs, freeing her and Justin. "Ouch!" He said.

Chris was able to poke Hungry in the eyes and then punch him in the face. "Oh! My eyes!" Hungry cried out as he covered his eyes, freeing Chris and Joy.

"That's what you get when you mess with Christopher Peeper." Joy scolded him.

Finally, Finky had his fingers bitten by PT. "Owe!"

"If the going get tough, then the tough get bitten." PT wisecracked, as he flew away from Finky.

The gang was finally free. After Bobby took care of Dick Dastardly and Muttley, he charged straight at the Dalton brothers. They were so terrified that they ran away. Quickly, Justin wound up Gizmo. "Thank you! Thank you!" Gizmo said. "We must now help out little Bobby."

"I think he already has more than enough help." Uri said as he pointed to the baby Bobby hulk chasing the Daltons.

"Get this kid away from us!" Pinky shouted.

Before you knew it, Bobby jumped up and landed right on Hungry. He picked him up and then punched him in the mouth. His whole fist was inside Hungry's mouth. "Eww. I hate fists for a snack." Hungry said. Bobby then used Hungry as a battering ram and struck Pinky and Finky out, figuratively. They were up against the wall. Bobby threw Hungry down and flat on the ground, and then went on a rampage. He jumped up to the top right hand corner inside the warehouse.

"We have to do something. He's losing it." Angie said.

"Don't worry. I'll get him this time." Chris said as he ran towards where Bobby was throwing a fit. Bobby then crawled on the wall and crawled over to the ceiling. Chris took the stairs so he could reach Bobby. "Bobby! Get back here!" He shouted. But Bobby, who was crawling on the ceiling, took an angry look at Chris and then shot out webbing, catching Chris' foot. The next thing you knew, Bobby yanked it and Chris was flung and carried by Bobby. He was at the top of the ceiling, dangling for his life.

"Help!" He cried out.

"Christopher!" Uri and Corky called out to him.

Joy was worried of what was going to happen. She tried calling out to Bobby seeing if he'd calm down. "Stop!" She cried out. "Please Bobby. Please put him down." Bobby recognized Joy's voice immediately, and paused his rampage to listen to her. "I know you're upset because your mommy isn't around, but you must listen to us. We just want you to be a good boy. We love you, Bobby." Bobby felt relaxed by Joy's soothing voice. At that moment, he felt happy again and was starting to calm down. Joy was glad that her words of wisdom were working. "So you see? Being good is all that matters, Bobby."

"Whatever that means." PT remarked.

The little, happy baby hulk then lowered Chris down via webbing. Everybody ran over to help Chris, stepping on Hungry's face in the process, unintended though.

"Ouch! Owe! That smarts! Oh! Ah! Owie!" Hungry said.

Joy then approached Chris face to face. Although, Chris' face was upside down since he was still dangling. "You have a real knack for falling for me, Chris." She said.

Chris blushed. "It's what I do best. You think it's cool?" He bluffed.

Joy giggled. "Way past cool, Christopher." And at that moment, they both kissed, with Christopher dangling upside down. As always, Uri and Corky made faces of disgust. Even the bruised and beaten Dick Dastardly and Muttley, and Dalton brothers were disgusted.

Hungry however had a different opinion. "Oh goody. I love kisses. Especially the ones wrapped in tinfoil. Can I have some?"

"No. But you can kiss this." PT remarked as he raised his tail towards him.

Soon, Bobby began changing back to normal. He was no longer an incredible hulk. After his transformation, he swung down and jumped right into Joy's arms. He was incredibly happy to see his favorite baby sitters.

"Awe. He's happy." Angie said.

"It warms the sprockets of my heart." Gizmo said.

"Hey. The less I know about your sprockets, the better." PT remarked.

Chris untangled himself from the webbing and landed back on his feet. "Trouble Shooters, let's go home." He said.

"With pleasure." Gizmo said as he activated his computer gut and teleported the team back home. And just like that, Dick Dastardly, Muttley and the Daltons were left flat.

**The next day: Sunday 10:04 a.m.**

Everybody was dead tired. Everybody was all over the living room. Uri and Corky sleeping on the couches; Chris, Joy, Angie, and Justin sleeping on the floor; Gizmo had wounded down again; and PT was asleep on a desk. And the little superhuman baby, Bobby was sleeping like a baby.

Suddenly the Trouble Shooters phone was on the floor ringing. And everybody was too tired to pick it up.

"I don't wanna get up." Uri said. "I'm tired."

"Me too." Corky said.

"I'll get it." The groggy Christopher said as he reached his hand for the phone. "'Trouble Shooters' agencies. This is Christopher Peeper speaking…"

It was the doctor from last evening. "I've got the cure for Bobby." He said.

Chris was alarmed and fully awake. "You do? That's great!"

"I'll have it over in an hour with copy of the X-rays."

"Wonderful. We can tell his mom what happened. Thanks again." Chris hung up the phone and stood up to announce the wonderful news. "Today's the day Bobby turns back to normal and goes home."

PT had just woken up from his slumber. "Uh, what happened last night?" He said to himself.

"Come on guys! Bobby's going home to his mom."

Everybody was groggy. But they tried cheering as best as they could. "Hooray." They said in a groggy tone.

**1 hour later**

Everybody was fully awake when the doctor had came over and gave the vaccination to little Bobby. Bobby was fussy on getting the shot. But Joy was right behind the doctor making funny faces for Bobby's enjoying pleasure. And just like that, the vaccination had taken place, and was fully injected in his veins. "That should do it. He'll be turning back to normal any minute." He said.

"How do we know?" Gizmo asked.

"Well, you know how the old saying goes; what goes in must come out." 

"Oh no. Not again." Chris said, knowing what it meant.

"Well. I best be on my way. I trust you know what to do." The doctor said as he left.

"Whatever that means." PT remarked.

"Justin. It's your turn." Chris said.

"No way. You do it." Justin said.

"I did it the last time."

"Chris is right. You haven't done anything Justin." Angie said.

"Are you saying I don't do my fair share?" Justin remarked.

Angie was frustrated. "Just do it!" She shouted.

Everybody was flabbergasted at Angie's reaction. "Okay. Okay. I'll do it." Justin said. The next thing you knew, it was 'time' (if you know what I mean). Justin did as he was told and changed that diaper. Everybody was disgusted by the stinky smell. "Ew. I'd rather be facing the Dalton brothers again that this." He said making a face of disgust.

"I'd second that." Gizmo said.

"What are you so worried about?" Uri asked.

"Yeah. You don't have a real nose." Corky said.

"Oh yeah." Gizmo said.

Justin then made quick haste of the dirty diaper and threw away, with Joy spraying pine sol to get rid of that nasty smell. Justin then placed the cleaner diaper on Bobby. Bobby wasn't more happier in his days. Bobby was back to normal and no longer had superpowers. Everybody had great relief.

"Hasta La Vista, Baby." PT remarked.

"Now all we have to is wait for Bobby's mom to return home." Angie said.

"What are we gonna tell her?" Uri asked.

"Let's just fess up and tell her the truth." Chris said.

**Sunday 2:30 PM**

Mrs. Drake was surprised to learn that her son had been emitted with superpowers, while she was gone. "Oh my! You mean to tell me the whole time, my little Bobby had superpowers?" She asked.

"Affirmative." Gizmo said.

"But don't worry. We took extra care of him and the doctor had him vaccinated." Joy said. "These X-rays are proof that he was emitted with EMIR radiation."

Mrs. Drake took a look and was shocked. "Oh dear. Critics were right. The EMIR did contain negative side affects." She said. "I'd better tell my boss about this whole thing."

"You mean you work at the Ecto Institute of Science?" Justin asked.

"Of course. And thanks to you Trouble Shooters, I found hard hitting evidence that this machine should be scrapped quickly."

"No problem, ma'am." Uri said.

"Like we said, there's no problem too great or case too small for us to handle." PT said.

Mrs. Drake smiled. "I know. Which leads to one more question—?"

"What's that?" Chris asked.

"Are you guys down for babysitting?"

At that moment everybody fell on the floor in exhaustion. They could barely handle another babysitting job again. Maybe not for sometime now.

In the meantime, the news about the EMIR radiation controversy really hit the nighttime news. The Trouble Shooters (along with the help of a physician) had exposed the hazardous effects of the EMIR radiation.

Later that night, the gang was watching the latest scoop on their latest accomplishment thus far.

"This is it. Turn up the volume." Corky said as Chris raised the volume.

"This is ENN's Joseph Williams. According to an official at the Ecto institute of Science, the Trouble Shooters had hard hitting proof that EMIR radiation causes physical mutation. What's more on how they solved the mystery, is that they were babysitting their own little 'Hellboy', as they would call it. According to recent X-rays, it was shown that a baby was indeed doused with such radiation and had symptoms such as wall crawling, catching on fire, invisibility, webbing, and turning into a monster. There were three other witnesses who saw the baby's changes. Unfortunately, it was none other than those group of michievous brothers known as, the Dalton gang. They were arrested earlier and had this to say:" The image had changed to the Dalton brothers in a jail cell crying like little babies. They were obviously scared by the baby's powers and what they did to them.

"What a bunch of babies." Justin said.

"Ditto kid." PT nodded.

"Hey. Wait a minute. What happened to those two other guys?" Uri asked.

"I don't know, Uri. But I don't think we'll be seeing them for quite a while." Chris said.

"We'll I guess we all learn an important lesson." Joy said.

"What's that?" Corky asked.

"Nobody's perfect. PT, we're sorry we tried to expect the better of you. We'd like to see you be more alert, but maybe we shouldn't of rush you."

"That's okay, J. I'm sorry too."

"I'm glad this baby sitting job is over and out." Chris said.

"Yeah. Which leads me to my next question: Ready to have kids, Chris?"

Chris flabbergasted with nervousness. "Kids?!"

Joy giggled. "Only kidding, Chris."

And Chris let out a sigh of relief and, with the rest of the Trouble Shooters, laughed.

Funny you should wonder the same about Dick Dastardly and Muttley. They had actually dug a tunnel before the police had arrested the Dalton brothers. They were underground and crawling to get away. Dick was frustrated as usual. "Drat, drat and double drat!" He shouted. "My only chance to get that baby and win all the money for myself, foiled. Muttley, this is all your fault."

"Sassafrassarassum Rick Rastardly" Muttley mumbled.

"Most importantly. It's those blasted Trouble Shooters fault. Next time we'll get them. And this time we'll do what we do best. Cheat!"

"Sassafrassarassum Rouble Rooters." Muttley mumbled again.

And the villainous duo schemed unfortunately, ever after. But the Trouble Shooters lived happily ever after.

Tune in again next time for another exciting episode of the Trouble Shooters.

A lot of superpowers that were used in this episode were Marvel-based. For instance, Bobby's powers included Fantastic Four [Mr. Fantastic, Sue and Johnny Storm], X-Men [Wolverine and Professor Xavier], Ice Man and my favorite of them all: Spiderman and the Incredible Hulk.

The opening scene where PT gets breakfast ready was borrowed from the opening of 'Darkly Dawns the Duck' from Darkwing Duck. It's mirrored when, PT forgets the milk, of course.

Cyberden Systems and Ecto Institute of Science will play an important part of the TS story in the future.

Gizmo's helicopter ability was borrowed from Inspector Gadget and Gizmoduck. But his rocket launch ability was indeed one of his original features in the original Superbook. It was seen in the Samson episode.

The scene where the baby carriage moves on its own was borrowed or inspired by the opening scene in Ghostbusters II. Why the carriage moved on its own, was probably mind control, Bobby's first superpower symptom.

The scene where Chris is upside down, kissing Joy who was right side up, was borrowed from Spiderman 1 when Spiderman kissed MJ in the rain.

Hungry Dalton is one of many intended fan made Daltons. His personality is based off Berger Beagle of the Beagle Boys.

The legend of Zelda that Christopher buys is the first one, when it was brand new.

The "Way past cool" catchphrase that Joy said was borrowed from Sonic SATam.

The scene where Chris sees the Toyota 4x4 was borrowed from a scene from Back to the Future, as well as possibly the scene where PT's getting breakfast ready.

'Crash' was an 1988 song by the Primitives.

Doctor Biff and Professor Match were named after Biff Tannen and one of his henchman in Back to the Future.


End file.
